Cuando las cosas cambian
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: todos se preguntaban si alguna ves tatsuya se fijaría en alguien además de su hermana miyuki, para ellos el era un témpano de hielo incapaz de derretir ;sin embargo un día después del enfrentamiento con su tía maya, las cosas comienzan a cambiar para el. Ahora Todo lo que no creía importante comenzaría a cobrarle facturas en especial con cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil.
1. Chapter 1: prólogo

PRÓLOGO: Capitulo 0: inicio

No era la primera ves que la pequeña shiba se encontraba en problemas y le sacará canas verdes a su hermano aunque no lo demostrara, de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba sacándola de aprietos hasta crear un extraño rumor de que ellos eran pareja cuando las cosas no eran ciertas. Como era de costumbre el grupo se reunía dentro de la sala del consejo a la mitad de receso.

Extraño que pareciera tatsuya no prestaba atención a las indicaciones de la presidenta del consejo sino que estaba sumido en sus propios problemas mentales que de la nada venían a su mente, hoy sería el día en que por fin lograría arreglar cuentas con su tía que lo tenía atado como guardaespaldas de su pequeña hermana ya que temía el día que este se levantará contra suya y del todo el clan desde el día en que lo vio nacer.

.-shiba kun que piensas al respecto?. Pregunto mayumi con una de sus características sonrisas .

.-... Lo había tomado desprevenido que nisiquiera le dio tiempo de acomodar las palabras correctas en su mente sólo para responderle, miro de reojo el pizarron intentando darse una idea de lo que estaban hablando, en menos de 5 segundos tendría que tener la respuesta que complaciera las expectativas de la presidenta.-dividir el equipo en bines nos daría mejores posibilidades para contraatacar al enemigo que los cuatro al mismo tiempo, eso sólo crearía una pérdida de tiempo cuanto al objetivo principal. Respondió de la manera más elocuente sin derramar una gota de sudor que lo delatara.

.-esa es una excelente idea shiba kun.

.-suertudo. Refunfuño por debajo del agua un celoso hanzou que no paraba de fulminarlo con la mirada, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el joven prodigio.

.-bien hecho onii sama. Susurro miyuki

Tatsuya sólo se sonrio con ella volviendo su atención al pizarron prestando esta ves la atención debida al plan que querían llevar para exterminar a un supuesto clan secundario fuera de los 10 clanes que sólo buscaba crear guerra entre estos. Le parecía algo absurdo que un clan inferior pudiera causar tanto daño en tan sólo unos meses después de la competición de las nueve escuelas , aún sabiendo que podrían ser eliminados por uno de estos clanes.

.-esto será un largo dia. Suspiro Erika desde su asiento , la única que asintió fue shizuku que leía uno de sus libros favoritos , escuchando a medias los planes de su amiga mayumi ya que consideraba que el libro era más interesante y posiblemente les sería de ayuda.

.-tatsuya . Chisteo leo tratando de llamar su atención , pero no funcionaba así que le pidió ayuda a su compañero de alado que casualmente era Erika , ambos intentaron llamarlo pero cada ves que lo hacían eran ignorados o reprendidos por la presidenta así que botaron por bolitas de papel hasta que el se dignó a mirarlos.

. - holaa. Dijeron solamente estos dos trolls que si el fuera otra persona de seguro ya no estarían ahí sentados como si nada, el les respondió el saludo con una simple seña volviendo a lo que estaba.

.

.- que antipático .pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

.-ojalá fuera más amigable.

.-lo se , o tan siquiera que se consiguiera alguna novia que soportara su genio y frío carácter , este chico si que parece un témpano de hielo.

.-vamos tu sabes que sólo tiene ojos para miyuki.

.-sep...pero eso lo hace parecer incesto no crees?

.-tanto así que a veces me da miedo.

Se cuchicheaban entre si Erika y leo llamando la atención de katsuto que se unió rápidamente a la plática de esos dos , hasta el mismo mikihiko que les daba la razón más no opinaba de más. Así se la pasaron todo el tiempo hasta que tocaron el timbre y cada quien se fuera a su salón de clases, todos menos miyuki que volvía por una libreta que había olvidado en el aula del consejo.

.

.-por aquí debe de estar. Se decía ella misma buscando debajo del pupitre cuando unas manos la tomaron por detrás cubriendo boca y nariz con un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo, miyuki trato de resistirse pero el fuerte olor del cloroformo la puso a dormir.

.-buenas noches señorita shiba. dijo una voz que con el mínimo esfuerzo se la llevo dejando sólo una nota en el escritorio por órdenes de su superior.

.

.

.

.

Un sentimiento inquietante abrumaba el corazón de tatsuya que no lo dejaba prestar ni la más mínima atención a la clase, sentía que miyuki estaba en problemas ...

.-profesor me permite ir a la enfermería?.

.-algún problema señor shiba?. Pregunto expectante el profesor

.-si, por eso necesito ir a la enfermería pronto. Explico tatsuya levantándose de su asiento.

El profesor lo miro algo inseguro, pero comprendía que el no era de las personas que se manejaba con excusas, además de que era uno de sus mejores alumnos en el salón.

.-puede retirarse señor shiba, cualquier cosa notifiqueme con la enfermera.

.-sí. Sin decir nada más tatsuya tomo sus cosas y se marchó dejando a sus amigas con una gran duda que las carcomía por dentro.

.-miyuki, miyuki donde estas. Pensó un tanto preocupado buscando por casi toda la escuela algún rastro de ella , llegando al primer lugar donde se habían reunido, el salón estudiantil ; sentía un un extraño aroma combinado con el perfume de su hermana, cuidadosamente comenzó a examinar el área encontrando pronto la nota que fácilmente arrugo en una en su mano derecha. Estaba realmente enfadado , habían secuestrado a su hermana la misma persona la cual ambos detestaban , la responsable de que fueran separados de su madre miya shiba , la única culpable de que lo utilizarán como una simple arma de destrucción alejandolo de todo tacto humano además de su hermana.

.

.

.

.

sin perder más tiempo salió del lugar topandose con una persona en particular

-hola shiba kun sabes donde esta mi-

.-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo. Se despidió sin siquiera contestarle el saludo, siguuendo pronto su camino.

.-shiba kun!.llamo mayumi haciendo que el joven detuviera su paso a la mitad del corredor y dirigiera su mirada a ella.-vuelvan pronto .

sólo un segundo vasto para que sus miradas chocaran entre si, un segundo que no parecía acabar ; dolor y soledad expresaban ambas miradas cuando nadie se daba cuenta , un mismo pasado los unia pero ninguno de los dos lo recordaba , sólo faltaba un empujon , un motivo para que ellos lo reconocieran...

.-si. Contesto antes de partir

.

.

.

.

eran las 8:00 de la noche y las cosas no iban tan bien como pensaba , su infiltración había sido exitosa , incluso deshacerse de los guardias que cubrian el lugar no era cosa que se le dificultara ; sólo un pequeño problema hizo que su perfecto plan de hace dos semanas se desmoronará en un sólo instante, no penso en la remota idea de que leyeran la mente de su querida hermanita y convirtieran su plan en una simple trampa en la cual había caído. Ahora se encontraba rodeado por más de 100 hombres , de estos sólo 4 tenían a la pequeña shiba amordazada en una silla a la cual la tenían incluso encadenada con unos grilletes que bloqueaban los poderes de la princesa.

.-vaya , vaya shiba kun parece que las cosas no funcionaron como planeabas~. dijo una voz cantarina que salió de su escondite , quedando a escasos centímetros de el. El sólo se limitó a puntarle con un una de sus armas marcando un límite entre ellos dos.-que no puedo saludar a mi querido sobrino sin que me tenga apuntar con su pistola?.preguntó fingido tristeza.

.-suelta a miyuki ahora. Ordeno a maya la cual sólo se soltó a reír con elegancia.

.-sabes que no estas en posición de amenazar o llegar a ordenarme nada sobrinito mio. contesto orgullosa la mujer que con solo mirar a los que custodiaban a miyuki apuntaron sus armas en el rostro de la joven

.-onii sama!.

.-miyuki!.

.-qué conmovedor ...pero ahora sólo tienes dos opciones querido así que escoje , bajas las armas o...veras morir a tu queridísima hermana. Dio a escoger, tatsuya apretó la quijada , no tenía opción y sin hombres que lo cubrieran o almenos le dieran la oportunidad de manejar la situación , bajo con lentitud sus preciadas pistolas al suelo volviendo pronto a su su posición recta e indefensa por más que quisiera negarse la vida de su hermana estaba en juego

.-buen chico. Acaricío con ambas manos las tensas mejillas de un malhumorado shiba que sólo la fulminaba con la mirada.- sabias desde el inicio que no tenías oportunidad alguna pero aún así fuiste a rescatarla , que lastima que no funcionara. susurro en su oido en un tono burlesco

.

.-deja a oni sama!, el no tiene que ver en esto tía . Suplico miyuki desde su lugar importandole un comino su vida con el fin de proteger a su querido hermano mayor.

.-ohh...cosita, la pequeña miyuki queriendo ayudar a su adorado hermano .aplaudió con hipócresia la yotsuba.-deberías saber algo querida, yo siempre gano. Encaro de manera soberbia , pasando sus brazos por el cuello de tatsuya el cual permanecía inmovil ante el agarre de su tía que lentamente se iba acercando a sus labios.

.-maldición , por que no me puedo mover?. Penso tatsuya intentando mover algún músculo que al menos lo ayudara a separarlo de su tía.

.-no te das cuenta querido?. Pregunto de forma atrayente pasando su mano izquierda por sus cabellos castaños hasta acariciar esa parte sensible de su oreja tensando ligeramente al shiba

.-...

.-veo que no, así que te lo explicare. murmuro triunfante, miyuki ardía en celos pero más que celos era rabia de no poder hacer nada para salvar a su hermano.-desde el momento que llegaste has estado respirando una extraña toxina que sólo los que no estaban protegidos contra de ella se quedarían como tu comprenderás ...pobrecito tatsuya, ahora como salvaras a tu hermanita?.

.-eres lo más repugnante que e visto en toda mi vida. Comento el joven que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por moverse, logrando sólo caer a los brazos de su tía y esta aprovechara a besarlo, recitando en medio del beso un antiguo hechizo que sólo pocos conocían por no decir que sólo ella y su difunta hermana miya. Los ojos de tatsuya se abrieron desmesuradamente , por más que tratara de luchar sus labios sedieron a los de su tía , la cual introducía una extraña sustancia rosa , capaz de romper los sellos que habían dentro de el ; poco a poco sentía como cada uno de ellos se iba deshaciendo sin dejar rastro alguno que hubieran existido provocando un gran impacto en el...

Luego de unos agobiantes minutos el beso término dejando a tatsuya sin palabras y mirando a la nada , perdido en sus pensamientos sin que el lo quisiera, no era capaz ni mantenerse de pie ; por lo que su tía lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho , acariciando su cabeza como a un chiquillo.

.

.-que le hiciste a oni sama?!. Pregunto al borde de llanto miyuki que lamentablemente observo todo el espectáculo.

.

.-eso no es de tu importancia mi querida sobrina...sólo diremos que le di un "pequeño" regalo antes de Navidad. Contesto maya haciendo enrabiar a la pequeña shiba que sino fuera por unos de los guardias ella había roto las esposas por el poder que se desbordaba de las cadenas, otra ves la habían puesto a dormir.

-dulces sueños miyuki chan~.

.-que haremos con ella señora?. Pregunto uno de los guardias.

.-bueno. Miro a tatsuya que no tenía reacción alguna después del beso , parecía tranquilo ante los ojos de ella pero en realidad sólo estaba perdido en una parte de sus recuerdos que le habían sido devueltos , incapaz de hacer nada le hicieran lo que le hicieran.-tu también deberías de dormir sobrino. Le susurro su tía sin dejar de acariciarlo logrando dormirlo con éxito alguno.

.-llévalos de vuelta a su casa .ordeno sorprendiendo al guardia.-que?, no te me quedes viendo así , tu más que nadie sabes por que deben regresar. Contesto la enfurecida mujer .

.

sin rechistar el guardia junto a otros dos tomaron a los hermanos shiba , y tan pronto como se lo habían ordenaron abandonaron el palacio...

.-cuanto menos te lo esperes tatsuya kun tus problemas aumentaran de la manera que menos esperas...sólo espero que seas capaz de solucionarlo a tiempo antes que ellos te controlen a ti y regreses a mi suplicando . Reía a sus adentros maya yotsuba saboreandose los labios con excitación al haber profanado el primer beso dé su amado sobrino que le recordaba al esposo de su hermana gemela.

.

.

.

Merece continuación? Se qué es algo corta pero espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primer finc en este anime me gustaría saber que piensan de esta alocada idea se me ocurrió a media noche xD. Cualquier cosa gracias por su atención

( me di cuenta que había partes incompletas así que le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, disculpen si los confundí con tanto cambio es que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible par a ustedes .)


	2. Chapter 2: cruzando miradas, parte 1

Era otro día en la casa de los hermanos shiba , como era de costumbre tatsuya fue el primero en levantarse , pero su cabeza dio vueltas al momento de hacerlo haciéndolo regresar a la cama ; ¿un momento su cama?, en que momento habían regresado del palacio yotsuba? Y lo más importante ¿ por que sentía una extraña sensación inundar sin permiso alguno su cuerpo ?. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente más el tiempo jugaba en su contra y estando en cama no lo iba a solucionar.

.-si yo estoy aquí entonces miyuki... Fue ahí cuando reacciono por completo , sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y a pesar de que su mareo no se detenía , fue al cuarto de miyuki toco dos veces la puerta como lo hacía cada día , pero al no escuchar ruido alguno se alarmo.

.-no...debe ser un error, abre fallado?. Se pregunto negando pronto esa remota posibilidad.-sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Lentamente giró la Padilla y con un leve empujón abrió la puerta, la había encontrado donde hace unos momentos creía que podría estar ; una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su agitado corazón se había calmado , juraría uno que hasta recupero su aliento después de tanto ajetreó. Se sentía inseguro , algo que lo extraño ya que desde hace un tiempo que lo había dejado de experimentar para ser más exactos desde que era un niño de 4 años.

.

.-tatsu-kun!... De la nada Escucho una voz llamárlo dentro de su mente llevándolo una ves más a los recuerdos de su infancia

.

.

Recuerdos...

.

.-hola .

.-hola. Respondió un pequeño tatsuya de 4 años a una hermosa niña de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta y vestido rojo , que estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente.

.

.-que te trae otra ves por aquí tatsu kun?. Pregunto inocente la niña jugando con sus piernitas moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera esperando a alguien en específico.

.-eso mismo te iba a preguntar , pero aún no me has dicho tu nombré. contesto tatsuya sentándose alado de ella.

.-no me presiones. Rio de forma adorable.-por eso no te diré. Volvió a reír dejándole está un beso en la mejilla dejando confundido al pequeño shiba que tenía un gran sonrojo que no podía cubrir con nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir cuando ella se marcho del lugar dejando al pobre con una intrañable curiosidad por saber su nombre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban y el no parecía reaccionar , afortunadamente el comunicador de su muñeca sonó provocando que regresara al presenté. Miyuki lo llevaba observando por un tiempo más no se atrevía sacarlo de su transe pensando que era incorrecto interrumpirlo después de "eso".

.-que se le ofrece comandante?. Pregunto tatsuya centrando su atención al comunicador.

.

.-sólo quería saber si habían regresado con bien, me entere de lo ocurrido esta mañana. Comunico el comandante con su característica seriedad.

.-si ,todo en orden comandante, pero... si me permite después de la escuela le enviaré el informe completo de lo ocurrido de esa noche. Sugirió tatsuya intentando obtener algo de tiempo para refrescar su memoria por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior sabiendo que el pediría dicha información , sin embargo por el momento sólo recordaba lo transcurrido en la preparatoria y haber ido a la mansión yotsuba a rescatar a miyuki, después de ello lo demás era borroso e imposible de recordar.

.-petición aceptada ,por el momento no le quitare más tiempo , vaya hacer sus labores personales ...reconsiderando lo sucedido y viendo que se trata de usted puede entregarme el informe en una semana. Dijo el comandante cambiando de parecer.

.

.-agradezco su consideración señor. Agradeció el shiba con pose militar.-menos mal. Pensó aliviado más de lo acostumbrado.

.

El comandante sólo asintió antes de cortar la transmisión y tatsuya volviera a su pose habitual soltando un largo suspiro que atrajo a miyuki que en esos momentos se terminaba de arreglar.

.-sucedió algo oni-sama?. Pregunto levemente preocupada la shiba menor.

.-nada importante miyuki, sólo entregare un informe al comandante dentro de una semana. dijo tatsuya alzando la mirada , encontrándose con la mirada azulina de miyuki a través del espejo.-no tienes por que preocuparte , no es nada que no haya hecho antes. Calmo

.-pero oni-sama yo...

.-no te preocupes todo estará bien. Interrumpió haciendo la típica escena de hermano consentidor , abrazándola por detrás.-termina de arreglarte , yo preparare el desayuno. Pidió deshaciendo pronto su agarre y salir de la habitación.-miyuki.

.

.-si oni-sama?. Pregunto la nombrada sonrojada ,comenzando a peinarse.

. que...olvídalo, sólo no tardes. Pidió abandonando por completo la habitación cortando de tajo la pregunta que iba hacerle de la noche anterior.

.-que me habrá querido decir?. Se quedo pensativa miyuki mirándose al espejo por cuarta ves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De camino a la escuela...

Los hermanos shiba caminaban el largo trayecto a la escuela cuando en el camino se encontraron con , Erika,mikihiko , leo y sorprendentemente suzune que hoy no venía acompañada de mayumi.

.

.-hola miyuki, tatsuya .saludo amistosamente Erika al igual que el pequeño grupito que le acompañaba a excepción de suzune que sólo hizo una seña en modo de saludo como acostumbraba, siguiendo con la lectura del famoso librito que leía el día anterior.

.-hola. Saludo con simpleza tatsuya.

.-hola Erika chan, mikihiko san , leo kun y suzune-sempai. Saludo amablemente miyuki caminando al mismo paso que los demás a diferencia de tatsuya que iba a unos pasos delante de ellos.

.-parece que tu hermano sigue igual de " amable". Comento Erika mirando con el celo entrefruncido a tatsuya que se inmutuaba de ello.

.

.-así es oni-sama Erika san, no tiene por que fijarse tanto...sólo es cuestión de aconstumbrarse. Sonrio nerviosa miyuki , tratando de ocultar su disgusto por tal comentario hacia su hermano.

.-lo que me sorprende es que después de aún siga con su capa de inmunidad , sino fuera por que raramente sonríe, mejor dicho te sonríe , diría que es una especie de humanoide controlado por un pequeño alíen dentro de su cabeza. Murmuro leo , siendo escuchado perfectamente por tatsuya que ligeramente empuño su mano derecha y unas venitas palpitarán en su cabeza, al parecer su campo de inmunidad contra los insultos se había debilitado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.

.-leo kun...le importaría dejar de hacer comentarios ofensivos hacia oni-sama?.pidió de forma amenazante miyuki con una sonrisa " adorable" decorando su fino rostro de porcelana, leo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza ocultándose pronto detrás de mikihiko que comenzo a sudar frío, preguntándose Por que siempre lo involucraban en ese tipo de situaciones .

.-ya , ya , chicos tranquilos n-no es para tanto. Intentó calmar Erika con una gotita resbalando detrás de su cabeza.

.

.

.-tiene razón. Penso tatsuya prefiriendo sólo seguir su camino ignorándolos a pesar de que se le dificultara un poco el caminar gracias a los mareos que sentía y esa sensación de cansancio que se acumulo con ese conjunto de sensaciones inexplicables que habitaban dentro de su ser. Como no ?, si su tía utilizo sus energías para realizar el hechizo sin terminar ella agotada , dejando en su lugar a tatsuya con escasas energías sólo para mantenerse despierto al siguiente día.

.-no esta un poco extraño shiba -san?. Pregunto suzune de la nada ,atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros.

.-suzune -sempai tiene razón. Dijo mikihiko observando mejor a tatsuya.

.-por que lo dices?, yo lo veo igual que siempre. Pregunto Erika curiosa.

.

.-míralo mejor Erika , luce cansado y más cayado de lo normal.

.-yo no veo ninguna diferencia. Comento leo

.-podría ser que... Penso miyuki haciendo memoria no apartando la vista de su hermano

.

.

.-el sol parece más insoportable que antes. Dijo sutilmente tatsuya agradeciendo internamente que nadie lo había escuchado al estar retirado del grupo más de lo común , siendo el primero en llegar a la entrada de la escuela sin darse cuenta ; fue entonces cuando la vio, recordando al instante aquella niña que había conocido a los 4 años , esa misma que nunca le dijo su nombre.

.-eres tu!. Murmuro sorprendido tatsuya antes de colapsar por el cansancio , siendo atrapado por los brazos de mayumi evitando así una caída en el frío padimento.

.-shiba kun!, shiba kun!, reaccione por favor!. Pidió mayumi algo preocupada por la repentino desmayo que kohai había tenido , todos se les quedaban viendo, formandose pronto una pequeña multitud alrededor de mayumi y tatsuya preguntándose que había pasado.

.-oni-sama!. Grito preocupada miyuki corriendo en dirección a ellos , al igual que el grupito que le seguían preocupados, por la repentina caída del shiba mayor.

.

.-muy bien,despejen el área ahora mismo. Ordeno katsuto acompañado de mari y otro compañero más, lentamente los estudiantes siguieron su curso viendo de reojo como mayumi con ayuda de katsuto sostenían al inconsciente tatsuya , miyuki quería ayudar pero katsuto le dijo que mejor se mantuviera alado de el por cualquier cosa, al igual que los demás del grupo...

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la enfermería sólo quedaron mayumi y miyuki sentadas a cada lado de la cama de tatsuya quien aún no reaccionaba, la primera estaba por el simple hecho de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y como su deber es cuidar del bienestar de sus compañeros , y la segunda bueno por el simple hecho de ser la hermana del nombrado.

.-mayumi san , por que cree que oni sama se haya desmayado en ese momento?. Pregunto miyuki fijando su mirada el la azabache.

.-no lo sé, sólo alcance a escuchar la voz de shiba kun hablarme antes de colapsar. Contesto mayumi algo confundida por la pregunta de la menor.-que habrá pasado en ese lugar?, me imagino que algo tuvo que influir después del rescate de miyuki, será que ese mal presentimiento fue causa de lo que sucedió el día de ayer? Pensó cambiando su rostro a uno de seriedad dirigiendo su mirada al durmiente shiba.

.- oni- sama... Susurro entristecida miyuki pensando que todo era su culpa.-me disculpa mayumi san , iré por un poco de agua , mientras podría cuidar a oni-sama por mi?

.

.-descuida , ve. Asintió la azabache

.-gracias. Sonrio miyuki , levantándose de su silla , partiendo a la cafetería; en eso tatsuya comienza a reaccionar , encontrándose a esa persona frente a frente .

.-presidenta. Murmuro apenas oíble tatsuya intentando reincorporarse , logrando con éxito al menos sentarse en la cama recargando espalda y cabeza en el grande alcochonado de la cama como soporte.

.

.-hola shiba kun. Saludo mayumi ablandando su semblante.-como te sientes?

.-bien, en donde me encuentro ahora? Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de ella al igual que mayumi que se perdió sin querer en esa cálida mirada azulina que parecía querer expresar algo que ni el mismo shiba podría decir

tatsuya sintio como de la nada un extraño cosquilleó comenzó a brotar de su estómago , no sabía por que esa misma mirada mirada rojiza provoco que su corazón palpitara un poco más de lo normal con tan sólo verlos, esa misma mirada que parecía enloquecer sus sentidos ocasionando que sus hormonas reaccionaran al momento.

.-en la enfermería. Respondió a duras penas una sonrojada mayumi que lentamente se fue acercando más a tatsuya sin que se diera cuenta ,aún perdida en aquella mirada hipnotizante que le hacía sentir como un balde de agua fría hacia estremecer su corazón.

.

.-no entiendo,...que son estas emociones que abundan en mi cuerpo , que hacen mi corazón reaccione de esa manera, palpitando más de lo común?, ¿por qué con tan sólo tenerla cerca siento que no debo dejarla ir?. Penso tatsuya no dándose cuenta que no sólo ella comenzaba acercarse.

.

.

.¿no se por que su mirada me recuerda a alguien que hace tiempo he estado buscando?...simplemente no logró comprenderlo . Pensaba mayumi .-si tan sólo...

.-si tan sólo fuera capaz de comprender...(tatsuya)

.-esta extraña atracción. Pensaron al mismo tiempo tatsuya y mayumi rompiendo finalmente el espacio entre ellos dos en un corto y cálido beso que pareció durar una eternidad, desatando una infinidad de mociones y sensaciones que no eran capaz de definir.

Lentamente se fueron separando hasta volver a la posición anterior antes de aquel beso ,azul y rojo volvieron a mirarse otra ves , hasta que cayeron en cuenta lo habían hecho. Fue ahí cuando ambos apartaron la mirada , mirando en otras direcciones intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente como lo quieran ver, miyuki había llegado a los 5 minutos después de lo sucedido tensando más el ambiente en aquella habitación, ajena a lo que había pasado momentos antes de aquel " incidente" se sentó alado de mayumi que aún conservaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero aún así se atrevió hablar.

.

.-ho-hola miyu-ki chan, lograste encon-trar el agua?. Titubeo mayumi sin querer.-o por Dios, o por Dios!, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, de verdad bese a shiba kun!?. Se decía aún sin poder creérselo , sintiendo otra ves arder sus mejillas .

.

.-si mayumi san. Sonrio la shiba que por suerte no había notado el extraño comportamiento de su sempai, además de su sonrojo (de la que se salvó xD).

.-que alivió.contesto mayumi viendo de reojo a miyuki que dirigió su mirada a un pensativo tatsuya que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas difícilmente se podían ver al menos que le prestaras demasiada atención.

.

Mientras Tatsuya permanecía mudo ante la platica de las chicas , haciéndose que la virgen le hablara mirando a través de la ventana , intentando eliminar aquellas emociones desatadas que habían regresado a el y de alguna manera tratar de razonar lo que había ocurrido.-no lo entiendo.. Pensó en voz alta después de un tiempo de razonarlo.

.-que no entiendes oni-sama?. Pregunto curiosa miyuki haciendo que tatsuya se sobresaltara.

.-mi-miyuki , cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?. Pregunto tatsuya recuperándose rápidamente de aquella impresión , logrando ver a su pequeña hermana que lo había escuchado.

.-hace unos minutos oni-sama. Contesto miyuki volviendo a sonreír no dándose cuenta del por que de la pregunta.

.-de verdad esta chica, es demasiado inocente. Penso mayumi mirando disimuladamente a tatsuya ya sin su sonrojo , inconscientemente el la miro , dándole la razón a pesar de no haberla escuchado, por que de alguna manera ellos estaban sincronizados por el hilo rojo del destino.

(Fue un poco apresurado el beso?, no se preocupen habrá más escenas tatsumayu por ver además de como ellos lentamente se irán acercando cada ves más a pesar de las diferencias que manejan en esta corrupta sociedad...acepto cualquier. Sugerencia , opinión, contra , corrección que quieran hacerme o pregunta , yo la respondo , hasta la siguiente amigos)


	3. Chapter 3: cruzando miradas , parte 2

CAPITULO 3: cruzando miradas parte 2

Al día siguiente en las instalaciones del consejo estudiantil, se encontraba al tal conocido grupo debatiendo sobre un tema que todas las escuelas tenían en común: el baile escolar. Lo curioso era que ese tema en específico parecía irse directo al limbo ya ninguno de los presentes tenía idea clara de cómo organizar algo tan sencillo de realizar, ni siquiera la adorable Honoka; que en esos momentos parecía un tomate humano con tan solo imaginarse bailar con Tatsuya.

.

.

. —"¡_trágame tierra!"…._ Rogo al sentirse observada por el shiba en su peor momento, cuando en realidad el solo veía a cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil que volvía a explicar el tema por cuarta vez en el día.

.

.

Katsuto parecía entender todo lo que Mayumi explicaba, cuando en realidad estaba pensando cuánto dinero les saldría organizar la dichosa fiesta, ignorando el hecho de que solo Mikihiko, Tatsuya , Miyuki y un perro que quien sabe cómo se adentró al salón estudiantil; eran los únicos que prestaban verdaderamente atención , en cuanto a los demás…. Bueno solo les diré que cada quien estaba en su mundo, pensando una y mil cosas, todo menos en lo que deberían estar enfocados.

.-mmmm…Mayumi-san y usted con quien bailara esa noche?~. Pregunto con voz cantarina Erika , que estaba aburrida de tanto escuchar aún en sus pensamientos la misma cantaleta del baile escolar, por más que intentaba que esa información no entrara en su cabeza.

.-etto...yo no se...quizás... Ve de reojo a tatsuya el cual le sonrio inconscientemente como si esperara su respuesta haciéndola sonrojar levemente, volviendo pronto su mirada a la joven de cabellos rojos que reía maliciosamente detras de su mochila al percatarse de ello .-y-y t-tu Erika chan a quien escogerías?

.

.-yo?, con todos menos con este aficionado a la ingieneria mágica, para mi gustó el sólo parece un animal salvaje que necesita ser domesticado como lo que es, un a-n-i-m-a-l. .recalco mirando directamente a leo , el cual le fulminaba con la mirada.

.

.-no te cansas de ser una arenosa?. Pregunto con molesta el castaño sin dejar de asesinarla con la mirada, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento intentando verse más amenazador.

.

.-¡q-que te pasa estúpido!? , a una dama se le respeta. se quejó Erika comenzando una pelea de miradas en la cual parecía no haber un vencedor.

.

.-dama?. Pregunto leo haciéndose el sorprendido.-pues yo no veo ni una dama en ti en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...grave error ya que el pobre idiota fue perseguido por una furiosa pelirroja con un sartén en la mano , que ni kamisama sabía de donde cogió el maldito sartén del infierno. Para desgracia de leo nadie se apiadó de su pobre alma apunto de ser pulverizada por la copia del habanero sangriento, en lugar de eso sólo recibía penas de muerte por todo el camino. pasaron tan sólo 5 minutos cuando el joven y desafortunado castaño fue capturado a unos salones del aula estudiantil, se podría decir que al menos tendría testigos dé su muerte o la menos eso le hacía pensar Erika a leo que en esos momentos estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel por la mirada psicópata que tenía la pelirroja que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir.

.-no matarías a tu mejor amigo verdad?. Pregunto más que asustado leo que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

.-kukuku...eso ya lo veremos. Le susurro Erika acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo...

segundos después los gritos de leo se escuchaban por todo el corredor, seguido de múltiples golpes ,llaves de lucha perfectamente realizadas y una que otra súplica de la víctima antes que todo se envolviera en un silencio pertubador.

.

.

.

Todos los mienbros se miraron entre si como queriendose preguntar "quien seria el valiente en salir y ver si aún seguía vivo el idiota que tenían por compañero , y si Erika aún seguía masacrando el cadáver " ; hasta que el primer valiente se atrevió a levantarse de su silla.

.-yo iré. Hablo tatsuya con toda la seriedad del mundo con el que se le caracterizaba.

.-onii- sama... Le miro preocupada Miyuki, temiendo por la vida de su querido hermano

.-estaré bien. Calmó el shiba mayor acariciando las tensas y sonrojadas mejillas de la ojiazul.

.-onii-sama...

.-aquí huele a incesto. Tosió mikihiko causando que varias venitas palpitarán en la cabeza de tatsuya

.-"_muérete_ ". Pensó tatsuya clavando una mirada poco amistosa en mikihiko que sólo se ocultó detrás de katsuto , temiendo por su vida.

.-shiba-kun...podrías ir ya a revisar?. Pregunto un tanto incómoda Mayumi por lo sucedido en la enfermería el día anterior , aún así se atrevió a mirarle de frente intentando actuar como lo que era;la líder del consejo estudiantil.

.

.-si. Asintió sin más que decir Tatsuya apartando la mirada del pobre Mikihiko que volvió a respirar.

.-"_gracias presidenta_"!. Se escuchaba al ínter de mikihiko alabar a la líder , estando eternamente agradecido con su salvadora.

.

.-o soy yo , o la temperatura comenzó a bajar en esta habitación?. comento una temblorosa Honoka , que hacia lo posible por calentarse; de inmediato todos los presentes miraron a Miyuki , ignorando completamente al verdadero responsable ; que había salido de la habitación.

.

.-es-esta v-ves no he sido yo. Tartamudeo una sonrojada e incomoda Miyuki , que se preguntaba internamente quien había ocasionado tal incidente que la término perjudicando .

.

.-entonces quien?. Se preguntaron el resto del grupo.

.

.-encenderé la calefacción. Aviso shizune.

.

.-_tatsuya-kun no!_!. Grito una voz dentro de la mente de Mayumi que la dejo fuera de si.-"_será posible"..._Miyuki-chan. llamo insegura a la shiba menor.

.

.

.

.

.-Chiba-san...Llamo Tatsuya , tocando repetidas veces la puerta.-nada. Suspiro cansado al no escuchar ruido alguno.-buahh~.Bostezo sin querer , cubriendo pronto su boca por educación.-" _tengo que arreglar esto pronto, no es normal que siga con esta pesadez en mi cuerpo". _pensó , logrando por lo menos no recargarse aun lado de la puerta por el mismo cansancio que sentía._  
_

.

.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta...

se podía ver a una despreocupada pelirroja sentada el la orilla del escritorio, escuchando música a todo volumen con auriculares puestos, gracias a Dios; con ambos pies recargados sobre la cabeza de un inconsciente leo , atado a una vieja caja fuerte.

.

.-"_como estarán todos por haya?, será bueno dejar a este idiota atado a la caja fuerte hasta el siguiente día?"_. Se preguntaba Erika , mirando perdidamente a la nada, no percantandose que alguien deshizo el candado de la puerta , logrando abrirla al momento.

.

.-pero que demon- Se quedo Tatsuya congelado desde la entrada de la puerta , al ver tal escena que tenía frente de el;desde ahora en adelante no volvería a ver a Erika de la misma forma que antes...-volveré con el resto...a informarles que todo esta bien. Comento , retrocediendo lentamente del lugar.

.

.-quien habla?. Pregunto Erika volviendo en si , al escuchar la voz masculina dentro del aula, rápidamente se quitó los auriculares y apago la música de su celular; encontrando pronto al responsable , que se detuvo sus pasos al no pasar de ser percibido por su compañera.-oh, hola tatsuya-kun, ¿que te trae por aquí?. pregunto un tanto exaltada, bajando pronto los pies de la cabeza de leo; que apenas comenzaba a despertar.

.

.-_"esto se esta volviendo molesto_". Pensó Tatsuya , con varias gotitas resbalando detrás de su cabeza.

.

silencio absoluto.

.

.-este...no pensaba dejarlo todo el día aquí , así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Hablo Erika rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos dos, leo por su parte agradecía internamente ,que su mejor amigo había llegado ;ya que por fin sería libre de aquel demonio con cabellos rojizos.

.-libertad!.exclamo el joven de cabellos castaños , corriendo pronto detrás de Tatsuya que simplemente se limitó a suspirar.

.-vámonos de aquí, todos tienen rato esperando que regresemos. Y sin más que decir Tatsuya se da la media vuelta ,comenzando a caminar con un leo aferrado a su brazo , contándole lo sucedido; al otro lado iba Erika que sólo contradecía al desgraciado castaño que hablaba en su contra, sabía que tal ves se había pasado un "poquito", pero eso no le quitaría intentar defenderse contra las acusaciones de leo. Para entonces Tatsuya ya está más que fastidiado de los dos dentro del aula estudiantil , donde Katsuto junto a Mikihiko y las demás chicas del consejo intentaban despegar al dúo de trolls de los brazos del desafortunado Tatsuya.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases ,Ono Haruka mando a llamar a Tatsuya , a través de un alumno cualquiera; con el pretexto que tenía que ir por unos análisis que le habían hecho el día anterior. Eso preocupo al grupo con el que se juntaba en el salón de clases , más ni uno tenia la remota idea la verdadera situación que Tatsuya manejaba.

.-no es necesario que me esperen, pueden adelantarse. Se adelantó hablar , tomando sin preámbulo alguno su mochila y salir del salón antes que ellos , topandose con Miyuki ; que llevaba un tiempo esperándolo al igual que al resto del grupito.

.

.-no te preocupes shiba-kun, alcanzamos a escuchar todo desde aquí, así que no tiene por que explicarnos. Se apresuró hablar Mayumi, que parecía estar tranquila con aquella mirada azulina viendo directamente a los de ella, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

.

.-Saegusa-san...

.

.-ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Mayumi!. Dijo con un pequeño puchero la azapache.

.

Eso enterneció al mayor de los shiba's , que apartó por unos segundos la mirada de ella, sintiendo un diminuto sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas; que ni se veía a simple vista .-sería una falta de respecto de mi parte , si le hablara de esa forma presidenta. Contesto manteniendo la serenidad en sus palabras, aunque su corazón palpitaba al igual que esa ves.

.

.

.-"¿están viendo lo mismo que yo creo que es?". Cuchicheo leo con Erika y Mizuki , ignorando a una Miyuki que ardía en celos.

.-"¿que Miyuki arde de celos por el extraño ambiente que hay entre esos dos?". Pregunto con cierta malicia Erika, que creía entender a lo que leo se refería.

.

.-"algo de eso". Asintió leo , que abrió los ojos a no más poder al percatarse 5 segundos después de lo que Erika había dicho sobre la pequeña shiba; que parecía devorarse con la mirada a Tatsuya.-"¡estas loca!?, sino hacemos algo pronto alguien va a salir lastimado aquí!". se exsalto, temiendo incluso por su propia vida.

.

.-"de que hablan ustedes dos?". Pregunto confundida Mizuki , casi haciendo que ambos trolls se tirarán al suelo.

.-"Mizuki-chan, que no te das cuenta?".

.-de que tanto hablan chicos?. Pregunto con voz de ultratumba Miyuki , que sentía que era insultada detrás de sus espaldas.

.

.-nada , nada. Negaron prontamente los 3 al mismo tiempo , dando un gran trago de saliva por el aura oscura que desprendía la pequeña shiba.

.

.

.-Saegusa-san , Tatsuya-kun tiene razón .Defendió Honoka , después de un tiempo

.

.-"y ahora que le pasa a esos dos? , y más a Tatsuya ,últimamente a estado algo extraño, desde la ves que perdió el conocimiento" . Pensó Katsuto sólo manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

.

.-ya vasta!. Grito exasperada Mari , atrayendo la atención de todos

.

.-esta decidido, me llamaras Mayumi. Finalizo victoriosa la Saegusa , volviendo todas las miradas a ella ; terminando roja pero de vergüenza.

.-Saegusa-san. molesto Tatsuya ,con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; intentando atraer las miradas hacia el con el fin de ayudarla, pero sólo término hechando más limón a la herida.

.-que no me llames así!. Braveo Mayumi aún roja, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, cuando sintió que otra ves el lugar se estaba helando.

.-Miyuki, calma. Pidió Tatsuya, tomando la mano de su hermana; que rápidamente se controlo , cambian su expresión a una más tranquila.

.

.

.

.

Ya habiéndose marchado todos y controlado los celos de Miyuki, Tatsuya fue al punto marcado ; seguido por su pequeño cadilito ,digo miyuki , que lo estaba siguiéndolo a escondidas, cuando supuestamente se había ido con con los demás a tomarse unos cafés en la pequeña plaza.

.

.-"no creo que haya sido capaz". Pensó mirando por detrás , por inercia ; no encontrando a nadie .-solo fue mi imaginación. suspiro , abriendo la puerta de la enfermería , adentrarse y cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.-ya era hora de que llegarás...

.

.

.

.

.

(que pasara dentro de la enfermería?, miyuki dejara celar en algún momento a Tatsuya ?, ¿los demás descubrirán lo que paso ese día entre mayumi y tatsuya?, Erika y leo habrán descubierto algo?.)(cualquier , duda , sugerencia, pregunta , son libres de preguntar amigos ...((. Pero sobretodo me gustaría saber cual es su pareja favorita dentro de la serie, asi que se abren las votaciones ! XD )( posdata: el tatsuya x mayumi es definitivo ya que este finc principalmente de esta pareja , a diferencia de las parejas que vayan saliendo de la votación )

pareja principal: tatsuya x mayumi

parejas secundarias: esas dependerán de su votación , también si quieren un especial de ellos. n.n

hasta la próxima amigos


	4. Chapter 4: EL DESPERTAR parte 1

CAPITULO 4: EL DESPERTAR parte 1

SUBTITULO: el baile escolar, en la mira parte 1

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (3)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 2

Masaki x Miyuki: 1

Tatsuya x Maya ( eso si no me lo esperaba xD , no apoyo el incesto así que este será solamente como insinuaciones más no una pareja , lo siento por los que votaron por ella , gomene D:)

(Aún continúa la secuencia de votos así que no dejen de votar amigos que la pareja con más puntos le haré un especial n.n, hasta ahora van estos seleccionados por ustedes, pero recuerden aún quedan más, así que no se desanimen y sigan votando. :D )

Puntuación máxima: 5 (votos)

Con esos 5 votos la pareja secundaria será definitiva, la pareja principal no será cambiada lo siento, ya que en ellos es basado este finc así que no es posible cambiarlos.

Ahora aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy amigos, disculpen la demora...

.

**EL DESPERTAR PARTE 1**

_Al día siguiente en la enfermería…_

.- - ¡I-Imposible! .Dijo Haruka incrédula, al ver los resultados de los estudios que tenía en sus manos.-De ser así...

.-¿De ser así? .Preguntó Tatsuya, dando a entender que continuara.

.-Oh, como lo siento Shiba-kun…me entregaron los estudios equivocados...si equivocados. Mintió, cerrando la carpeta que tenía en manos.-A-Al parecer eran de un thomás kanoechi, siento haberte preocupado y sobretodo haberte hecho venir en vano a la enfermería el día de hoy. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo acostumbrado.

.- ¿Me permite verlos? .Pregunto Tatsuya, desconfiando de las palabras de Ono Haruka; al momento de escuchar ese leve titubeo en su voz y la forma tan nerviosa en que intentaba evadirlo con una de sus mentiras.-"_Que me estarás ocultando Ono Haruka ?.."_

.-Lo siento Shiba-kun pero este tipo de información no se lo puedo proporcionar. Le retuvo la mirada, tratando de hacerle creer que decía la verdad; cuando no era así.-No me mires así, no es mi culpa que siempre estés desconfiando de los demás. Encaro abrazando la carpeta contra su pecho.

.-...

.-Shiba-kun!

.-"A mí no lograrás engañarme tan fácilmente Ono-sensei". Murmuro Tatsuya en su oído, Haruka se tensó con tan sólo oír esas simples palabras; recordando en esos momentos perfectamente con quien estaba tratando.

.-"Perdóname Shiba-kun, pero esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola"

Tatsuya suspiro, no perdería delante de ella los estribos; así que prefirió alejarse, retomando su lugar, en el asiento que había detrás de el.-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara?

.-Sólo hasta después del baile escolar, aunque hablando de ello. Hizo una pausa Haruka, mirándolo con algo de picardía y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía contener.-¿A quién piensas a invitar al baile Shiba-kun? .Bingo, había dado justo en el blanco sin querer.

.-No es de su incumbencia Ono-sensei. Contesto Tatsuya, mirando en otra dirección; sin percatarse que un pequeño rubor que tenía.-Eso es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos…

.-¿No hablaras enserio verdad? .Pregunto la Ono sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro con su codo, que pronto cambiaron a suaves a acaricias en los hombros-Y yo que pensaba darte un pequeño regalo de despedida esa noche. Murmuro en un tono, que hizo que cada bello de su cuerpo se erizara.

.-"¿Q-Que clase de regalo?". Pregunto apenas oíble Tatsuya, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

.-No seas curioso Shiba-kun. Murmuro sin cambiar su tono de voz, deslizando una de sus manos por el contorno de su pecho, obligándolo a permanecer sentado.-"_Sólo un poco más, quiero ver que tanto has cambiado….no por algo estuve la mayor parte de la noche investigando, sobre el encuentro que tuvieron tú y Maya Yotsuba". _Pensó, con un brillo especial en los ojos, por el simple hecho de terminar de formular su teoría sobre el nuevo poder que yacía en el interior de Tatsuya; según los estudios que había obtenido sin permiso alguno de la enfermería, que se negaba a revelarle.

.-"_Tengo que hacer algo antes de que..._".Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por las suaves manos de Haruka pasando alrededor de su cuello, buscando acercarlo más a ella; provocando que el pequeño sonrojo de Tatsuya se hiciera más visible.

.-"_Vamos Haruka tu puedes, es solo por el bien de la investigación_". Pensó la castaña teniendo a escasos centímetros de ella los labios de Tatsuya, sonrojándose incluso más que el -" _Como dijo kokonoe-sensei, incluso en los enfrentamientos más difíciles, la duda no es la mejor aliada al momento de atacar"._

.-_"¡Ahora!_". Pensó Tatsuya que sin previo aviso se alejó de ella ,librándose de su agarre; levantándose de su asiento, con un gran sonrojo castigando sus mejillas, que afortunadamente iba disminuyendo conforme pasaban los segundos.-en que estaba pensando Ono-sensei?!. Pregunto algo sobresaltado el sonrojado Shiba, una extraña sensación de agonía y desesperación entro a su cuerpo; que le exigía que escapara, que no era necesario mirar atrás y que pasara lo que pasara todo era mejor que seguir en ese lugar. En cambio su mente le decía, cálmate, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen en estos momentos, recuerda quien eres y el por qué estás aquí.-"_Por alguna razón siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes...pero, ¿con quién?"_.

.-Paso algo malo Shiba-kun? .Pregunto Haruka, fingiendo inocencia.-Te noto tenso, incluso algo pálido... ¿te sientes bien? .Intento acercarse, pero el dio un paso atrás no dejando que lo revisara.

.-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Contesto Tatsuya por cortesía, volviendo su mirada a ella.

.-_"¡Como lo sospechaba!"._ Pensó Haruka, reafirmando su teoría.-" _Esa forma de actuar, digno de un tsudere o será un chico normal?, bueno eso lo resolveré después; regresando al tema principal, sus agotamientos físicos repentinos y según por lo que acabo de encontrar en los estudios de esta mañana...diría que el poder que permanecía dormido dentro de Shiba-kun está por despertar , aunque eso no me explica por qué él tenía en su interior el sello del dios del fuego obstruyendo su verdadera capacidad mágica ; pero eso no era todo , debajo de aquel sello estaban otros dos que no logre descifrar...me pregunto, ¿Qué consecuencias atraerán ahora que han sido rotos?._

_**EL DESPERTAR parte 1…**_

Fue una tarde agotadora en la primera preparatoria, los preparativos del baile lograron terminarse, con algo de ayuda extra que Katsuto consiguió; una vez terminando los arreglos, todos se fueron a sus casas, dejando asegurado la sala para el evento de mañana.

Eran mediados de las seis en la tarde y en la residencia Shiba, se podía contemplar a Tatsuya subir a su alcoba; dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo dejo su portafolios en la mesa, sacando de ahí unos papeles, plumas, bolígrafo y un pequeño soporte para la tinta; colocándolos de manera ordenada, antes de sentarse en la comodidad de su silla Y comenzar a escribir. Tenía el tiempo encima, pero...Por más que intentara recordar aquel incidente en la mansión Yotsuba; le terminaba por doler la cabeza, sin razón aparente.

.-Debería ser capaz de recordarlo. Movió unas cosas en su computador con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seguía escribiendo , buscando alguna solución a su amnesia temporal ; cuando estuvo a punto de dar en la página correcta, el sistema marcó error, apareciendo varios recuadros que llenaron la pantalla del monitor. Al parecer alguien estaba tratando de hackear su sistema de datos, desde la red.-Y ahora qué? .Se preguntó, dejando aún lado su escrito; comenzando pronto a digitar ,descifrar e introducir ,los comandos correctos a su computador, a una velocidad impresionante; que difícilmente podrías ver sus manos moverse. Logrando eliminar el peligro de su sistema, página tras página fue eliminada inclusive la que tenía abierta; momentos antes del sorpresivo ataque informático.

.-Debería volver al informe. Suspiro, mirando el escrito incompleto que tenía aún lado.

_8:30 pm..._

.-_-"Nada...". _Arrojó otra bola de papel al cesto de basura que tenía a su lado derecho; se froto las sienes tratando de pensar en una forma de explicar lo sucedido, pero por más que intentaba avanzar de esos cuatro renglones, sólo cometía otro error; terminando por llenar el cesto de basura, simplemente no lograba conciliar los recuerdos de aquella noche. Su paciencia se estaba acabando y preguntarle a Miyuki , cada vez más se iba fomentando como una posible solución dentro de su mente.-No, sólo la haría preocuparse más de la cuenta. Tacho esa posibilidad de la pequeña lista que tenía entre tanto papelero.

_8:55 pm…._

.- ¡maldición! Pateo frustrado el bote de la basura, con tanta fuerza que término en la cabeza de Miyuki; quien apenas iba entrando con una taza de té en las manos.

.-Onii-sama?

.-Miyuki! .Rápidamente fue ayudarla, quitándole es cesto de la cabeza y las bolas de papel que quedaron en ella, mientras se disculpaba.

_9:00 pm…_

.-Gracias por el té Miyuki.

.-Me alegra que te haya gustado Onii-sama .Sonrió de forma adorable Miyuki sentándose en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente a frente a Tatsuya, quien estaba sentado en la silla degustando del té

.-Lo prepare como sólo a ti te gusta, pero...eso no es todo. Bajo la mirada apenada por lo que iba hacer.-Quería mostrarle a Onii-sama el vestido que me pondré en el baile escolar antes que los demás. Agrego, deshaciéndose con delicadeza de aquella gabardina que le cubría hace unos instantes, dejando ver a su paso un elegante vestido azul rey que llegaba le por debajo de su rodillas. Desafortunadamente para Tatsuya, este era sin tirantes y con un escote pronunciado, demasiado provocativo para su gusto. No olvidemos los estampados en forma de copo de nieve que estaban en la orilla del vestido , haciéndola ver un tanto inocente por la forma en la que estaban; por último estaban las zapatillas, eso lo calmo un poco ya que eran los que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

.-Esas son...las zapatillas azules que te regale el año pasado Miyuki?

.-Sí, Onii-sama...y ¿có-cómo me veo?

.-Luces como una princesa de hielo atrapada en un castillo, esperando a ser rescatada, en la torre más alta. Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar.-Eso no reduce lo bella que eres con cada ropa que usas, tal como un árbol de Sakura, tu nunca dejaras de sorprenderme Miyuki.

Miyuki se sonrojo al instante, dejando a Tatsuya un tanto confundido y a la ves desconcertado al percatarse que algo no iba bien entre ellos dos.-" _Si le pregunto algo al respecto sólo empeoraran...sólo espero no estar equivocado con lo que haré de ahora en adelante, todo sea por evitar que se creen más malentendidos que sólo la terminarán perjudicando_". Pensó, encontrando uno de los motivos por lo cual la palabra incesto los catalogaba dentro del plantel.

.-Onii-sama... Murmuro Miyuki, mirándole de frente, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas de porcelana, al sentirse observada por él.

.-Miyuki...

.-Onii-sama...

.-Miyuki, saldré esta noche. Cortó el ambiente sin incestuoso que había en la habitación, despertando de su ensueño a la Shiba menor (que mala soy xD).- iré a encargarme de unos asuntos personales...te dejo a cargo de la casa, volveré dentro de un rato.

.-¿Eh?. Musito Miyuki ligeramente sorprendida por el cambio repentino de la escena a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.-¿Ahora? .Pregunto un tanto incrédula, formándose en un rostro un ligero puchero.-Pero...

.-Lo siento Miyuki, pero será otro día. Tomo su chaqueta negra y su casco, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente antes de salir.-Volveré pronto. Y sin más que decir salió de su habitación, dejando a Miyuki con las palabras en la boca.

.-Onii-sama! .Escucho a Miyuki quejarse desde su habitación , se había olvidado del tiradero que había dejado en su alcoba .-Más tarde los recogeré!. Dijo a modo de despida antes de partir en su motocicleta

**EL DESPERTAR parte 1**

Era un largo camino por recorrer, los semáforos cambiaban constantemente de color para cederles el paso a los conductores y peatones que cruzaban las calles de la ciudad; al paso de una hora, Tatsuya se detuvo en la esquina de la pequeña plaza, la cual solía frecuentar después de sus misiones.

.-Este lugar me trae viejos recuerdos. Suspiro, quitándose el casco de la cabeza, después de un largo camino recorrido; había llegado al lugar de sus recuerdos.

Descansar en este lugar , era su manera de sentir esa libertad que hace mucho tiempo le habían arrebatado , no le importaba que fuese pequeño a comparación de las demás; sino la historia que había creado en este lugar. Sin darse cuenta ya se había sentado en una de las pequeñas bancas de la plaza, disfrutando de un buen trago de café; aún costado donde se encontraba su motocicleta.-"_No ha cambiado mucho este luga_r". Pensó, cerrando por un momento los ojos, queriendo recordar los buenos momentos que vivió en esta pequeña plaza.

.- Vaya, yo creía que era la única que frecuentaba este lugar. Escucho una vos frente de él, cubriendo el paisaje.

.-" _Esa voz_...". Pensó Tatsuya abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de ella.-Eso mismo debería decirlo yo...Saegusa-san.

.-Al parecer estas en lo correcto, Shiba-kun. Sonrió Mayumi, acomodándose sus cabellos detrás de la oreja.-¿Puedo sentarme?

.-Si. Respondió Tatsuya haciendo un lugar para ella, notando al instante el cambio de ropa que llevaba, un flamante vestido rojo de tirantes negros , cuello en v , mostrando un poco su escote ; zapatillas negras de tiras .-Práctica tango o algo por el estilo?. Pregunto de la nada, intentando entablar un tema en común.

Eso borro la sonrisa de Mayumi por completo.- Se supone que hoy tenía una cita, con uno de los pretendientes que me consiguió mi madre en esta semana...pero al parecer se olvidó del lugar donde tendríamos la cita. Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando hasta escucharse un pequeño sollozo en su lugar.-lo siento….Yo. Rápidamente le dio la espalda por vergüenza de que la viera llorar.

.- ¿Cita? .Pregunto ligeramente sorprendido, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo común; sin poder creer del todo lo que "su" Mayumi le estaba contando, esperen un momento...acaso dijo ¿"su" Mayumi?, definitivamente algo no estaba bien dentro de él, ¿desde cuándo se incomodaba con ese tipo de cosas?; eso era algo que ni conocía de él.

.-Sí, últimamente mi madre está obsesionada con que ya siente cabeza con alguien, sólo para proteger los intereses de mi padre, simplemente no los entiendo! , Supone que yo debo escoger con quien quiera estar, no ellos!; es mi vida después de todo...t-tu si lo e-en-tiendes, ¿verdad Shiba-kun? .Pregunto con voz entre cortada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, intentando dejar de llorar.

.-...

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en el rostro de Mayumi.-Era de suponerse que no me...

.-Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Interrumpió Tatsuya abrazándola por detrás.-Se lo que se siente vivir bajo ese tipo de situaciones en las cuales uno no tiene el derecho de opinar, ni oponerse bajo sus órdenes...pero es momento de que comiences a demostrar de que eres capaz de decidir por ti misma, sin la necesidad de que ellos quieran controlar tu vida, tienen que entenderlo de alguna u otra manera.

.-Shiba-kun, yo...yo no sabía que pensaras de esa manera. Murmuro Mayumi, anonada, sintiendo como los brazos de Tatsuya aflojaban su agarre.-Shiba-kun, ¿podrías...abrazarme...s-sólo un poco más? .Pidió en un murmullo de manera inconsciente; al sentirse desprotegida y un tanto vulnerable en esos momentos.

.-"Mayumi…". Pronuncio sin querer, abrazándola nuevamente por voluntad propia

.-S-Shiba-kun, m-me llamaste, por mi nombre. Mayumi se giró a verlo, no ocultando la sorpresa de su rostro, lleno de lágrimas y parte del maquillaje corrido.

.-...No habrá escuchado mal, Saegusa-san?

.-Shiba-kun!

.-Solo bromeaba. Sonrió ligeramente Tatsuya, logrando que Mayumi se sonrojara y bajara la mirada con un pequeño puchero terminando de decorar su rostro.

.- Puedes llamarme Mayumi...al menos cuando estemos solos, Ta-Tatsuya-kun...

.-... Tatsuya Pareció dudarlo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente acepto, después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

**El DESPERTAR parte 1…**

.-Gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa Ta-Tatsuya-kun. Agradeció Mayumi apenada, sin dejar de mirar al otro lado; sujetando con más fuerza la chaqueta que le habían prestado en el camino.

.-Sabes que aún faltan unas cuadras más para llegar, ¿no? .Indago Tatsuya, con la mirada puesta en el trayecto.

.-S-Si…solo que-

. —No tienes de que preocuparte, en cualquier caso ellos con el que tendrían que hablar es conmigo, por haberte traído a estas horas de la noche. Calmo Tatsuya, disminuyendo la velocidad de su motocicleta; sin darse cuenta que solo hacía tiempo para llegar a la casa de Mayumi.

.-Gracias, Tatsuya-kun…Murmuro Mayumi recargándose en su espalda.

_12:30 pm, en la residencia Saegusa…_

.-Hemos llegado. Se detuvo Tatsuya en frente de la casa

.-Muchas gracias Shiba-kun…digo Tatsuya-kun. Corrigió prontamente Mayumi, bajándose con ayuda de Tatsuya de la motocicleta.- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?, ya es muy tarde y-

.-Estaré bien, de paso iré a recoger algunas cosas para la casa. Contesto Tatsuya, quietándose el casco de la cabeza, al igual que Mayumi, que estaba a punto de devolverle la chaqueta.-Mañana me la entregas. Detuvo

.-¿Lo dices enserio Tatsuya-kun?, se está haciendo fresco y no creo que esa camisa te cubra mucho, podrías coger un resfriado.

.- Si.

. —En ese caso tengo una última cosa que pedirte, no como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino como tu amiga. Dijo decidida Mayumi, con la mirada puesta en Tatsuya; el cual le veía un tanto sorprendido.-¿Podrias tomarte una foto conmigo?, quiero guardar el recuerdo de esta noche en mi celular…como los amigos que somos claro. Se sonrojo levemente, por el valor que había adquirido al pedirle tal cosa.-¿lo harías por mí?

.-Estas segura Mayumi-san?

. —Dime solo Mayumi y si, si estoy segura. Dijo firme a su decisión, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

.-En ese caso. La tomo de la cintura y saco su celular; sacando la foto el mismo, soltándola después de ello, movió unas cosas de su celular, volviendo su mirada a ella.-Listo, ya se lo envié.

.—Eh?. Ella miro su celular, en efecto la foto había sido enviada.-¿pero cómo?...

. —Mayumi-chan, ¿que son estas horas de llegar? .Pregunto su madre desde la puerta.-muchas gracias joven por haberla traído hasta aquí. Agradeció de forma amigable

.-no hay de que, Saegusa-san, si me permite ya es momento de retirarme. Contesto Tatsuya, colocándose nuevamente el casco.

. —nuevamente muchas gracias y que pase buenas noches joven Shiba. Despidió la mujer, llevándose consigo a Mayumi dentro de la casa.

. —A-Ah…Shiba-kun, nos vemos hasta mañana. Exclamo Mayumi, alcanzando a despedirse.

.-Si. Escucho Mayumi antes de que Tatsuya le diera marcha a su motocicleta.

* * *

muchas gracias de verdad a los que me ayudaron , perdona si no les agradecí antes , es que últimamente he estado ocupada u.u , situaciones de la casa , ustedes saben; pero aquí esta el capitulo de hoy como les había prometido...enserio les agradezco sus comentarios me son de gran ayuda para mejorar y también para darles una mejor historia cada día n.n. de todo corazón les agradezco de verdad todo lo que han hecho por esa humilde escritora...

y si como tiene razón algunos comentarios mi ortografía no es la mas correcta pero aun así sigo hechandole ganas a esta historia, todo es por ustedes y por imaginar un mundo donde el TatsuyaxMayumi :D. Y los diálogos no son los correctos de eso me acabo de dar cuenta , de verdad me fue de gran ayuda , no sabia los errores que habia estado cometiendo.

gracias por estar conmigo como hasta ahora y sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos por yuna-chan , osea yo , se que es obvio y me nombro en tercera ´persona jejejeje , pero aveces eso me hace sentir segura XD y como decia al inicio de este finc, sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, y si gustan platicar conmigo tambien les contestare. se que me tardo un poco pero en fin muchisimas gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy... nos vemos hasta la proxima amigos...


	5. Chapter 5: el despertar parte 2

CAPITULO 5: EL DESPERTAR parte 2

SUBTITULO: el baile escolar, en la mira parte 1.5

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (3)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 2

Masaki x Miyuki: 1

(Aún continúa la secuencia de votos así que no dejen de votar amigos que la pareja con más puntos le haré un especial n.n, hasta ahora van estos seleccionados por ustedes, pero recuerden aún quedan más, así que no se desanimen y sigan votando. :D )

Puntuación máxima: 5 (votos)

Con esos 5 votos la pareja secundaria será definitiva, la pareja principal no será cambiada lo siento, ya que en ellos es basado este finc así que no es posible cambiarlos.

**Posdata:** amigos siento la demora solo es que he estado demasiado ocupada como para seguir escribiendo los capítulos con más rapidez, siento hacerlos esperar y más porque ahora estaré en clases y hare mi servicio escolar obligatorio por la escuela u.u

* * *

**EL DESPERPTAR PARTE: 2/ EL BAILE ESCOLAR, EN LA MIRA PARTE: 1.5**

_Viernes ,31 de agosto 2039…._

Finalmente hoy sería el día decisivo para muchos estudiantes de la primera preparatoria, el baile escolar era la manzana de la discordia; que provocaría un sinfín de problemas sino tenías el cuidado debido.

Este día tendría a todos ocupados, mas de lo que quisieranestarlo; en tanto el grupo del consejo estudiantil se encargaban de los últimos detalles, Tatsuya revisaba los posibles errores del equipo que podría solucionar, claro si se encontraba alguno; la seguridad era el lema principal para ellos y nada en el mundo evitaría que cumplieran con su deber o eso pensaba cierta presidenta del consejo, que se mantenía inspeccionando el trabajo realizado y de en vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Tatsuya.

. —Bien es todo por el día de hoy chicos, recuerden que deben alistarse para el evento de hoy y sobretodo procuren llega a tiempo; no por nada somos los encargados de verificar que todo esté en orden—dijo Mayumi, terminando de recoger los informes de todos; quedándose a lado de Tatsuya por ultimo, ya que era el único al que le faltaba por terminar gracias al trabajo extra que le dieron por culpa alguien que decidió enfermarse un dia antes del baile. —Algún problema Shiba-kun?—pregunto un tanto curiosa, mientras apretaba ligeramente la bolsa negra de regalo; la cual contenía una chaqueta.

. —Ninguno, solo es cuestión de que cargue el programa y abre finalizado—contesto Tatsuya, manteniendo sin despegar vista del computador. —A parte de eso, ¿se le ofrece algo Saegusa-san?—le miro de reojo.

. —"Realmente no, mas solo quería entregarte la chaqueta que me prestaste anoche"—murmuro Mayumi, fingiendo revisar lo que Tatsuya estaba realizando, colocando su mano derecha alado del teclado digital. —"A parte de eso, mi madre mando un obento y unas galletas caseras por haberme traído a casa con bien"—pauso, al percatarse de que la mano del shiba mayor estaba sobre la de ella; no solo ella reacciono, sino también su corazón que comenzó a latir de forma apresurada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

A ninguno pareció molestarle aquel sorpresivo tacto; fue entonces cuando….

Azul y rojo volvieron a verse, como en aquel entonces en que ella sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto de un modo gentil; mas ninguno de los dos hablo, ya que sus miradas confesaron lo que sus bocas se negaban decir por el miedo a ese desconocido sentimiento llamado: Amor

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR PARTE 2/ EL BAILE ESCOLAR, EN LA MIRA 1.5….**

_En el comedor…._

El tan conocido grupo comía, para **suerte** de Tatsuya; Miyuki y Mayumi estaban a cada lado suyo, una era con toda la intención de convivir cerca de su Onii-sama, en cuanto la otra, solo diremos que alguien de cabellos rojos la sentó alado del shiba mayor; seguido del todo conjunto que estaban en sus respectivos lugares, a excepción de ella y Mayumi.

. —Esa caballerosidad terminara por matarte un día Shiba-kun—comento Erika, fingiendo desinterés; mas su esfuerzo por hacerlo verdadero se derrumbó, cuándo leo paro sus oídos a la conversación que inicio la pelirroja.

. — ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Tatsuya haciéndose el desentendido, mientras comía; ignorando que Miyuki contenía sus celos, desde el salón del evento de esta noche hasta el comedor, al parecer cargar la bolsa negra de Mayumi en lugar de su bolso que en realidad no pesaba nada en cambio al de Mayumi, era pecado contra el libro del incesto; que ella inocentemente trataba de cumplir.

. —Por nada en realidad—mintió descaradamente Erika, provocando que leo callera de su asiento por la ingenuidad de Tatsuya.

. —…..—

. — ¿Y ese almuerzo lo preparo Shiba-san para ti weed?—pregunto un resentido Morisaki Shun, que paro delante de la mesa del grupo de Tatsuya.

. —Esta vez yo…yo no se lo prepare Morisaki-san—intervino Miyuki, que estaba hecha un manojo de celos; que ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa.

. — ¿Entonces quién?

. —"_Eso que te interesa_"—pensó Tatsuya, que dejo de comer cuando el Morisaki llego; nada era peor, que llegara gente molesta cuando estabas comiendo tranquilamente el obento de la chica que te gusta. ¿Gusta?, ¿O será más que eso?, solamente el desdichado cupido lo sabía.

. —Yo—dijo Mayumi levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Tiene algún problema con eso Morisaki-kun?

Todos en el comedor casi escupían sus comidas, a excepción de Tatsuya claro; pensaban que era de la dulce pero celosa Miyuki y no de la impredecible pero adorable Mayumi.

. —Presidenta usted….

. —No mal piensen las cosas, solo fue en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros—dijo con la elegancia y paciencia con la que se le caracterizaba. —Eso te incluye a ti, Morisaki-kun…después de todo le debes mucho a Shiba-kun ¿no?—encaro, haciendo enrabiar al castaño claro y calmar a su vez los celos de Miyuki. —Y eso no es todo, también le he traído unas dulces galletas caseras—aprovecho el momento para sacar las mencionadas galletas de la bolsa y entregarlas en las manos de Tatsuya, que se mantenía al margen. —Pero estas no solo son para Shiba-kun sino también para Miyuki-chan—la aludida se sonrojo a no más poder, ocultando su cabeza detrás de su Onii-sama.

. —M-Mayumi-san yo…

. —No tienes por qué disculparte Miyuki-chan, además yo fui la responsable en no aclarar la situación en el debido tiempo—interrumpió Mayumi, calmando a la Shiba menor con una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Y la causante de este enredo—agrego

. —Etto…gracias Mayumi-san—agradeció la arrepentida Shiba, asomando su cabecilla donde estaba la nombrada, que coloco su dedo índice en sus labios; pidiendo que guardara silencio y que todo estaba perdonado, Miyuki asintió, manteniéndose abrazada al brazo de Tatsuya.

. — ¿Es necesario que te siga explicando?—pregunto Mayumi a Shun, volviendo su mirada a él; no estaba contenta con que cada rato el interrumpiera su vida personal y menos que se metiera donde no lo llamaban, eso reflejaban aquellos intensos ojos rojos; que estaban decididos a eliminar la amenaza presente.

. —"¿No intervendrá Katsuto-san?"—cuchicheo Mikihiko, no perdiendo de vista la pequeña discusión.

. —"No"

. —"¡¿P-Por qué no?!"

. —"Por qué confió en que ella sabrá manejarlo"—respondió Katsuto, dando por hecho que ella ganaría.

. —No debería de confiarse mucho en ese weed, Saegusa-san—bufo shun, sin moverse tan siquiera un centímetro del comedor, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por toda su columna vertebral al sentir la mirada de Tatsuya sobre él, a diferencia de las anteriores; esta era fulminante, cargada de molestia y frustración al querer hacer algo por defender lo que era "suyo".

. —"**_¿Te molesta, no es asi_**?"—pregunto una voz a Tatsuya, en el interior de su mente . —"**_El no poder hacer nada para deshacerte de ese incompetente_**"—agrego la famosa voz de manera burlona y desafiante, que estaba atento a la disputa que había delante de ellos.

. —"¿_Quién eres_?"—pregunto Tatsuya, ignorando que la voz le retaba, la cual intentaba despertar la ira que llevaba dentro de él.

. **_—"¿Eso realmente importa?, primero deberias defender lo que es tuyo, ¿no lo crees Tatsuya-kun_**?"—notando como la frustración del Shiba aumentaba.

Tatsuya frunció el ceño, esa sensación punzante en el pecho; que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¿en verdad le incomodaban esas palabras?, ni el mismo lo sabía en sí. —_"¿Qué es lo que quieres y porque me dices esto_?"—tratando de demostrar que era inmune a sus retos y al intento de sembrar inseguridad en el.

. —"**_Kukukuku…no te impacientes Tatsuya-kun~, todavía te falta mucho por ver y sentir_**"—contesto aquel ser pasando sus helados brazos alrededor del cuello de Tatsuya, acercándose con lentitud a su oído; que salía de su cuerpo, como la suave brisa del inverno que solo podía ser escuchado por el ojiazul. —"**_Vamos yo sé que quieres deshacerte de él~…_**"—seducía aquel ser, nublando su vista de la realidad

. —"_¿Eso es lo que en realidad quiero_?..."—dudo por unos instantes Tatsuya, perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos, viendo lo que aquel ser le mostraba y le quería hacer creer.

. —"**_El, la lastimara sino hacemos algo, ¿lo permitirás? _**"—engaño la voz, dejando fluir su poder en el cuerpo de su portador, que no era consciente de lo que hacía en esos momentos; estaba segado por completo.

. —"No…"—murmuro a penas oíble, canalizando su magia debajo de Morisaki; sin que nadie se diera cuenta a excepción de Mikihiko, que permaneció callado buscando de dónde provenía la energía espiritual de aquel ser sombrío, indefinible ante los demás espíritus que la avisaron de su existencia.

. — ¡¿Y por qué querría bailar contigo después de lo que has dicho Morisaki-kun?!

. —Porque yo…¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!—exclamo Shun, intentando librarse del hielo que cubría su cuerpo con rapidez; llamando la atención de varios.

. — ¡Dejen de mirar y salgan de la cafetería!, ¡rápido! —ordeno Mayumi

Todos los alumnos fuera del grupo salieron corriendo fuera, por el temor de ser atrapados al igual que Morisaki. —Ahora—dio la pauta Erika a Cada uno de los integrantes, tratando de romper el hielo y liberar al molesto castaño claro; pero este volvía a regenerarse rápidamente.

. —Maldición…esta cosa es dura de roer—jadeo Katsuto, intentando al igual que los demás parar su crecimiento. —Muévete, tú también Morisaki, haz algo por tu miserable vida.

. —Para tu información genio, no puedo mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, sino ya me hubiera liberado yo por mi propia cuenta.

. —Por mi muérete—bromeo en serio Erika, dejando de insistir en el bendito hielo; era un hecho que le caía de la patada, en tanto Mikihiko….El seguía buscando el origen del problema, sin éxito alguno; Mayumi por su parte buscaba a Tatsuya que desde que todos los demás estudiantes salieron de la cafetería desapareció de su vista, pensaba que su ayuda era indispensable para esta situación.

* * *

_En el área de la cocina, dentro de la misma cafetería…_

. —"**_Veo que aun te resiste ante mi poder Tatsuya-kun, incluso te alejaste de todos para evitar que tus propios deseos los mataran_**"—admiro el ser, que luchaba por mantenerlo dentro de esa ilusión.

. —"_Desde el momento en que Mayumi no se defendía ante los ataques de Morisaki, entendí que se trataba de una ilusión provocada por ti_"—contesto Tatsuya que hacia lo posible por mantener el poder a un nivel de bajo peligro para los demás.

. —"**_Veamos cuanto tiempo te mantienes en esa posición, kukukuku_**…"—rio el ser, al verlo batallar y quejarse de dolor; por los efectos secundarios de su poder.

. — ¡Agh!...debo buscar la forma de salir—pensó en voz alta Tatsuya, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor; recargándose en la mesa metálica que comenzaba a congelarse.

. —**_"Acepta la cruel realidad Tatsuya-kun, como en aquel entonces cuando éramos uno solo_**".

. _—"¡Jamás_!"—busco sus armas, pensando que asi neutralizara el poder del hielo que salía de él de forma temporal; pero al tenerlas en las manos, estas se congelaron al instante, desesperándolo de alguna manera. — ¡Agrr…ahhh!—soltó un gemido más alto que solo alcanzo a ser oíble para Mayumi que pasaba por la cocina, escuchando claramente como las armas de Tatsuya caían al suelo.

. —Shiba-kun!—corrió Mayumi al interior de la cocina encontrando a Tatsuya de rodillas en el frio y congelado suelo, rápidamente fue a socórrelo; a pesar del frio que hacía en ese lugar.

* * *

_Con los demás…_

Miyuki fue la única se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Mayumi, al momento de entrar a la cocina; quiso ir mas Katsuto no la dejo ya que era la única que podía retener el crecimiento del hielo, en el cuerpo de Shun.

. —Por favor Katsuto-san, déjeme ir…Onii-sama podría estar en problemas, lo presiento.

. —No deberias preocuparte tanto por el, además si en verdad le paso algo, él es capaz de defenderse por sí solo—negó Katsuto muy a su manera, dándole a entender a Miyuki que se calmara.

. —Katsuto-san tiene razón, Mayumi-chan—dio la razón Mizuki ajustándose los lentes

. —Te preocupas demasiado Miyuki—dijo una muy relajada Erika que veía con un brillo especial el dolor de Morisaki al igual que leo

* * *

_Regresando con Tatsuya…_

. —Shiba-kun, Shiba-kun, reacciona— lo movió unas cuantas veces Mayumi, sin éxito alguno, cuando ese recuerdo la invadió; era borroso pero alcanzo a visualizarse abrazando a un niño de traje azul el cual Gritaba de dolor, congelando todo a su paso, hizo más fuerza en el abrazo despertando del trance al pequeño de traje, recordándole algo a Tatsuya sin saber por qué.

. —"**_No lograras librarte de mí a tiempo esta vez!_**!"—molestaba la voz constantemente a Tatsuya que hacia hasta lo imposible por conservar sus energías y seguir luchando contra de él. —"**_Por qué ahora el sello está completamente roto_**"

. —"Eso es lo que tú crees"—murmuro dentro de su trance Tatsuya, preparando su az que tenía bajo la manga, creyendo que no había nadie a su lado más que la absurda soledad.

. —Tatsuya-kun…reacciona por favor—suplico Mayumi abrazando al Shiba mayor al igual que ese niño que abrazo cuando era niña, no pensando que ese niño fue el mismo Tatsuya en el pasado. Logrando sacarlo de su mente antes de que utilizara ese az en el momento equivocado; todo regreso a la normalidad para entonces, pero en medio de la preocupación la azapache permaneció pegada a él.

. —Mayumi?

. —Me tenías preocupada—soltó de golpe Mayumi, aferrándose más a él. —pensé por un momento que no regresarías…

. —Gracias a ti he regresado—beso su frente, sonrojando a Mayumi al instante

. —Se lo tenían bien guardadito chicos—escucharon una voz picara oculta detrás de las cajas.

. —Pero si tu eres…

* * *

Por esa razon seran en algunas ocaciones los cspitulos mas cortos por que consto ya de poco tiempo por el comienzo de clases nuevamente disvulpen la tardanza

¿quien sera la misteriosa voz?, seguro de daran una idea pero aun asi se los dejare en incognita, ¿mikihiko sospechara algo sobre ese extraño suceso , mas por la repentima desaparicion de tatsuya?


	6. Cap6:El baile escolar parte 1

**.Capítulo 6: El baile escolar, en la mira parte 1**

**Subtítulo: Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 1**

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (4)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 3

Masaki x Miyuki: 1

MikihikoxMizuki: 0 (Pareja agregada)

(Aún continúa la secuencia de votos así que no dejen de votar amigos que la pareja con más puntos le haré un especial n.n, hasta ahora van estos seleccionados por ustedes, pero recuerden aún quedan más, así que no se desanimen y sigan votando.)( :D )

**El baile escolar, en la mira parte 1/ Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 1**

_Previos…._

. —Mayumi?

. —Me tenías preocupada—soltó de golpe Mayumi, aferrándose más a él. —pensé por un momento que no regresarías…

. —Gracias a ti he regresado—beso su frente, sonrojando a Mayumi al instante

. —Se lo tenían bien guardadito chicos—escucharon una voz picara oculta detrás de las cajas.

. —Pero si tú eres…

_Actualidad…_

—Ono-sen…sei?... ¡¿p-pero cómo?!—pregunto una sobresaltada Mayumi que rápidamente se apartó de Tatsuya, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo de la mirada picara de la castaña; que solo se limitó a sonreír, saliendo por completo de su escondite.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva escondida detrás de esas cajas Ono-sensei? —pregunto Tatsuya manteniéndose en su lugar, no por que quisiera estarlo y permanecer en el helado y resbaladizo suelo; sino por el desgaste físico que le había generado la lucha contra el misterioso ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo, logrando controlar el diminuto sonrojo que se asomaba por sus mejillas.

— ¿No sería más importante que te revisara un médico, Tatsuya-kun o…en tu caso quizás una enfermera personal?—molesto Haruka tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, ocultando sabiamente sus apuntes en medio de sus pechos, donde nadie los atrevería a tocar al menos que fuera un verdadero pervertido.

—Si cambia la conversación por una inútil forma de escapar a una pregunta, será mejor que omita cometarios y salga de la vista de los demás.

—Shiba-kun, no seas grosero con Ono-sensei—regaño como una madre a su hijo Mayumi, dando la cara en medio de aquel incomodo ambiente que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ellos.

—…..—Tatsuya no dijo nada al respecto, estaba cansado de discutir siempre por lo mismo; cada vez que se daba la situación y había personas escuchando su "tranquila" conversación, que solo era un juego de palabras donde la astucia y la inteligencia participaban constantemente en una travesía de la cual la mentira lograba sobresalir cada vez que daban un paso en falso y las excusas salían sobrando.

—Tat-, Shiba-kun!

—Déjalo Mayumi-san, él siempre es asi cuando algo logra incomodar, esa minúscula parte de "perfección y tú eres solo un ser insignificante para mí", con el cual está programador—se sonrió Haruka ante lo último, ni ella sabía de donde había sacado tal miserable pero ofensivo intento de insulto el cual había caído justamente en el orgullo del ojiazul.

—Quizás tenga razón Ono-sensei—rio por debajo la Saegusa, haciendo bufar al Shiba mayor que aparto la mirada de ambas mujeres

**El baile escolar, en la mira parte 1/ Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 1**

_7:45 PM, 15 minutos antes del baile escolar…._

Todo parecía aparentemente arreglado para entonces, ningún rastro quedo del inoportuno incidente de esa tarde, pero en la mente de nuestros protagonistas quedaría grabado por el resto de sus días. Los primeros en llegar fueron Leo y Erika, que "casualmente" habían llegado al mismo tiempo al punto de reunión, ignorantes de que el destino les tenía algo preparado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Al perecer fuimos los primeros en llegar—comento Leo intentando alivianar el ambiente

—Buena deducción genio, ¿y que te hace pensar que fuimos los primeros en llegar? —pregunto sarcástica Erika, la cual vestía con un elegante y provocativo vestido sin tirantes, color rosa; con la espalda ligeramente al descubierto, zapatillas blancas de cuerdas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y finalmente un listón del mismo color adornando su sedoso cabello, que en este momento lo mantenía suelto de las ataduras de las ligas para el cabello.

—Erikaa…no seas tan pesada conmigo al menos por esta noche—le miro de reojo, contemplando discretamente lo bella que se veía esta noche—"_Si tan solo no fueras tan testadura, quizás yo… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?, hablamos de la misma Erika de siempre, no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ¿o sí?, ¡aghrr…maldición!, ¡como odio esto!"_ —llego a pensar, dándose bofetadas mentales, negando la remota idea de querer formalizar con ella algo más que una simple amistad.

— ¡Ja!, como si eso fuera posible, primero muerta al dejar que me humilles delante de todos—le tomo de la corbata , cortando la distancia que había entre ellos dos; estando a milímetros de rosar con sus labios—¿O es que al caso ya no te sientes lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarme? —reto, deshaciendo su agarre al momento; ignorando el pequeño sonrojo que le había provocado.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —pregunto Leo fuera de sí, retrocediendo torpemente unos cuantos pasos de Erika de manera inconsciente—¡¿Quién te crees para decirme que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para darte frente a tus estúpidas peleas?!, ¡un verdadero hombre sería capaz de eso y de más! —defendió su hombría, mirando fijamente a sus ojos; con esa seguridad en la cual persistía en permanecer.

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces demuéstralo

—Te lamentaras el haberme provocado Chiba Erika—sonrió de lado

—Eso lo ve-

De un momento a otro los labios de Leo la callaron en un suave pero gentil beso inexperto, que lentamente fue profundizado; gracias a que ambas partes correspondían al pequeño "reto", que habían generado entre sí, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor y de las diferencias que tenían; hubiera durado más sino fuera por la necesidad de volver a recuperar el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

—Yo…

—Esto debió ser una equivocación…es…es practicamente imposible… ¡i-idiota!, ¡me robaste mi primer beso!—abofeteo Erika al pobre de leo que despertó de su ensoñación, por el impacto de aquel golpe sonoro que lo dejo en el suelo; con un gran dolor y una marca "permanente" de la mano de la pelirroja en su rostro.

—Tks…yo te lo advertí—se quejó un adolorido ojiverde, sobándose el área afectada con una de sus manos, levantándose del suelo en el proceso.

—Como sea—bufo Erika dándole la espalda rezando a sus dioses que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro y su corazón dejara de latir de forma descontrolada, por lo que consideraba un desconsiderado y abrupto beso que no deseaba de él; no de su juguete de peleas con el cual podía sentirse ella misma sin la necesidad de contenerse como lo hacía con la mayoría de los demás, algo dentro de ese pequeño corazón cambio en ese momento el cual no era capaz de definir. Lo mismo sucedía con Leo, pero con la única diferencia que desde el momento que la conoció llego a experimentarlo más de una ocasión pero en pequeñas porciones que fueron acumulándose, estallando en un sorpresivo beso que lo hacía dudar hasta de su misma existencia—Pero prométeme que no se lo contaras…

—A nadie—termino Leo la frase, pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella—Por mi está bien… ¿y tú?

—No podría estar más que de acuerdo

_8:00 PM…_

Eran las 8 de la noche y todo el grupo ya estaba reunido en una gran mesa redonda, suena muy trillado pero ese fue el tipo de mesa que escogió Suzune para el evento, pensando que era mejor que esas triviales mesas rectangulares que tenían por tabú en algunos lugares, incluso en los hogares familiares donde hasta las familias de clase media las poseían.

**Incluso cuando todo parece perdido, al final del camino siempre habrá una luz que te guie de vuelta por el camino correcto….**

—"_Me siento humillada a lado de ella_" —miraron con recelo Erika, Miyuki, Mayumi y Mary los pechos de Mizuki, la cual fallidamente intentaba no llamar la atención por sus súper desarrollados atributos que eran la tentación de la mayoría de los hombres de la primera preparatoria.

—"A_lgo me dice que esto no terminara bien para Shibata-san_"—pensó Mikihiko, ofreciéndole gentilmente su saco a la portadora de los ojos espirituales, o como el solía llamarle dentro de su mente: los ojos de la verdadera luz espiritual; salvándola de las miradas resentidas que recibía de sus propias compañeras, que inútilmente deseaban que existiera algún remedio a su "deficiencia".

—G-Gracias, Mikihiko-san—agradeció tímidamente Mizuki, aceptando el saco, con el cual cubrió de los ojos de los demás, el problema que le atormentaba día y noche a donde quiera que fuera.

Por otro lado Tatsuya se encontraba en una complicada situación, nuevamente estaba en medio de las dos únicas mujeres que lograron entrar a su contrito corazón; si el creyera en el karma, diría que hasta el mismo kamisama deseaba verlo sufrir por algún pecado que cometió en el pasado.

—Qué suerte tienes Tatsuya, ¿no es asi Mikihiko? —golpeo Leo levemente con el codo al nombrado, que fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos; con toda la intención de animar el ambiente, provocando un diminuto sonrojo en Tatsuya, que prefirió ignorando hurgando su celular al igual que Mikihiko que miraba a otro lado haciendo como que la virgen le hablaba—Katsuto-san…

—No me mires a mí, dile eso a alguien que realmente le importe—contesto al instante el Juumonji, tomando un sorbo de su bebida dando por terminada la conversación

—Hanzou-san…

—Lo siento Leonhart-san—bajo la mirada el castaño claro

—Suzu-

—A mí no me metas en tus problemas—contesto tan cortante como siempre la morena retomando su lectura

—Leonhart-san yo…

—Un momento Shizune-san—callo inconscientemente a la pobre Kitayama, que luchaba por ser escuchada—Kanon-san usted….

— ¿Y a ti que te importa si Tatsuya termina asesinado por alguna de las dos?—pregunto un tanto resentida la peli morada, que deseaba acribillar en esos momentos a su novio Isori Kei; que llevaba unos minutos de retraso—"_Kei, te juro que si no llegas en media hora terminaras peor que la primera ver que me hiciste llegar temprano a nuestra primera cita_" —apretó a la pobre servilleta que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Leo…

—En un momento Shizune-san

—Asuza-san, Honoka-san, ustedes si responderán a mi pregunta ¿verdad? —pregunto esperanzado, abogando por sus dos últimas oportunidades de darle final a su tormento.

Ellas se miraron entre sí, para responder con una simple y sencilla palabra de dos silabas; que serían la ruina del castaño —No

—Pobre Leo, nadie le hace caso, si tan solo escuchara a la persona que desde hace tiempo ignoro—molesto Erika, con una sonrisa burlesca que picaba el orgullo del Saijou.

— ¿Hablas de ti? —devolvió Leo, sonriendo de igual manera, con la mirada fija en ella.

—"¿Los detenemos?" —cuchicheo Honoka a Asuza, que rápidamente paso el comunicado a los demás, que los dejaron por su lado; siguiendo en sus asuntos.

Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, dando lugar a la primera canción de la noche.

**Si conociéramos el verdadero significado del amor, podría confesarte correctamente lo que he sentido por ti desde la primera vez que te vi…**

Cosa que la suerte de Tatsuya fue un momento tan peculiar que término bailando las primeras 3 canciones con casi todas las integrantes del consejo estudiantil, como lo había hecho la vez anterior; a diferencia que esta vez cada una termino bailando con otro compañero de baile, como les explicare a continuación:

Kanon y Ken, Mizuki y Mikihiko, Erika y Leo, Mari y Naotsugu, que llego en el preciso momento; Katsuto y suzune, Hanzou y Honoka, en cuanto Azusa y Shizuku, terminaron bailando con otros estudiantes que de manera caballerosa pidieron su mano para que bailaran con ellos el resto de las canciones. En cuanto Miyuki, justo cuando tendría la oportunidad de por fin bailar con su Onii-sama tuvo que arreglar un asunto en el tocador, (quien es mujer comprenderá "ese" asunto) quedando solo Tatsuya y Mayumi en la pista.

—Saegusa-san, ¿le gustaría…

—Shiba-kun, tu querrías….

— ¿Bailar conmigo esta canción? —terminaron la frase al mismo tiempo

**Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que terminábamos la frase del uno del otro, que finalmente comprendimos que lo nuestro no era solamente amistad…**

Con una sola mirada entendieron que era el momento de comenzar a danzar, en la suave melodía de la canción, Tatsuya rodeo su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Mayumi y con la otra, sujeto su mano derecha, finalizando Mayumi con su mano izquierda, la cual sujetaba suavemente el hombro de Tatsuya; acortando ligeramente la distancia entre ellos dos.

Rojo y azul seguían conectados entre sí, con un brillo el cual reflejaban muchas cosas, de las cuales una de esas era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, deseando que el tiempo nunca avanzara y fueran cruelmente separados por los asares del destino; ignorando un pequeño detalle: Miyuki.

—"Tatsuya-kun" —murmuro Mayumi—"¿Tú me crees una persona egoísta?"

—"¿A qué viene esa pregunta Mayumi-san?"

—"Por nada en específico…Tatsuya-kun" —contesto lo suficiente oíble para él, floreciendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana; el cual oculto de su vista recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

**Cuando amas a alguien solo importa el ahora y se escucha el silencio…**

—"Al parecer alguien disfruta más el baile que los demás"—murmuro Erika con cierta picardía, notando la cercanía que tenían Tatsuya y Mayumi, mirando a lo lejos como el Shiba mayor recargaba su cabeza sobre la de su pareja; disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos.

—"Esto es de fotografía" —contesto Leo manteniendo el paso de Erika evitando ser machacado por alguno de sus pies—"Pero hablando enserio, no creo que termine bien, si Miyuki los ve de esa manera"

—"Me olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle, debemos actuar pronto si queremos evitar un trágico accidente"

—"En ese caso…"—le miró fijamente a los ojos—"¿Quieres acompañarme en la siguiente canción?"

—"Por supuesto" —sonrió Erika con un brillo especial en sus ojos que demostraban lo fascinada que estaba con el reto que enfrentarían al cubrir a Tatsuya y Mayumi de la vista de Miyuki.

**Cuando el universo se coloca de tu lado, ya no hay nada que nos separe, más que mismísima muerte que deseo que retarde su llegada….**

La carrera contra el tiempo comenzó, Miyuki buscaba a Tatsuya por los alrededores del salón y Erika junto a Leo los cubrían con ayuda extra que consiguieron ajenos a sus demás compañeros que no sabían lo que ellos dos protegían de la pequeña Shiba.

—"Espero que funcione"

—"Funcionara, no hay que perder las esperanzas…aunque para mi gusto las cosas están funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba" —contesto Leo, manteniéndose a una distancia segura donde no les descubrieran; escuchando los llamados de Miyuki a su Onii-sama.

—"Cállate y vigila"

—"Te odio en ocasiones"

—"Y yo te quiero tanto que hasta me gusta pisarte tus pies sin razón aparente"—contesto Erika sarcástica, pisando en el transcurso del baile al desafortunado Leo; que resistía lo mejor que podía el dolor que la pelirroja le ocasionaba a sus pies.

**Si me dieran a elegir con quien estar, te escogería a ti sin pensarlo….porque tú eres la única que llena el vacio dentro de mi corazón….**

—En un momento regresamos con la música más romántica del momento, asi que tomen un descanso mientras nuestro DJ escoge el mejor álbum que jamás ha sido escuchado, ¡hasta ahora! —Anuncio la encargada del entrenamiento de esa noche.

—Como la odio—suspiro Miyuki, que estando a segundos de encontrar a su Onii-sama, todas las personas se dispersaron; tomando sus respectivos asientos, fallando en su búsqueda—"¿_Me pregunto dónde estará Onii-sama_?"—siguió su camino, buscando con la mirada al desaparecido Tatsuya que se encontraba a las afueras del salón con Mayumi platicando, recuerdos "esa" noche y vea de en vez en cuando su móvil donde podía vigilar lo que pasaba dentro del salón, en cuanto los demás….

—Jajajajaja, entonces eso paso—rio Katsuto por el dolor del desdichado Leo, palmeando su espalda un par de veces—Eso solo te pasa a ti

— ¡Katsuto-senpai!—se quejó Leo avergonzado, por las miradas que recibía de sus compañeras del consejo estudiantil.

—Jajajajajajaja—rieron todos por la cara de Leo, inclusive Shizune que difícilmente se le podía hacer reír.

—Eso solo te ocurre por incompetente—regañó Erika, tratando dejar de reírse de la desgracia de su amigo/rival; al mismo tiempo que intentaba negarse a ella misma que el Sanjou fuera algo más que eso.

—Hmp. —bufo ofendido el castaño, mirando a otro lado; con su sonrojo aun usurpando su rostro.

—Hablando de incompetentes, ¿Qué estará haciendo el idiota de Morisaki?—comento Mari que desde hace un rato dejo de reír

—Chicos…. —hablo una cansada Miyuki, tomando asiento mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento de la cansada que se dio buscando a Tatsuya.

—Miyuki, ¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto Honoka por todos, levemente preocupada.

— ¿Buscas a Tatsuya-san no es asi? —pregunto Azusa con algo de timidez, abrazándose al brazo de Hanzou

—Si—asintió la Shiba menor, aun con la preocupación adornando su rostro

—Miyuki-chan…—le miro Erika con algo de culpabilidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior; comenzando a dudar si sería buena idea contarle la verdad sobre Tatsuya y su "desaparición".

—El me pidió de favor que te dijera que no te preocuparas por él, ya que…—quiso intervenir Leo quedándose a media mentira, la mirada de Miyuki en ocasiones era más escalofriante que las del mismo Tatsuya; que para su mala suerte brillaba por su ausencia, el pobre ya comenzaba a sudar frio, sintiendo ya un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir.

—Sí, si eso mismo, él nos pidió que te contáramos, que estaría ocupado revisando un incidente que al parecer el sistema de seguridad no identificó—continuo Erika que rogaba internamente que Miyuki les creyera tremenda mentira—"_Nos debes una grande Tatsuya, pero una muy grande por cubrirte de tu hermana_"

—Lamentamos no haberte dicho antes Miyuki, solo que no te vimos por ningún lado y pensamos que seguías en el sanitario—agrego Leo, pasando su mano detrás de su nuca de lo nervioso que estaba; dando seguridad a sus palabras con una sonrisa ladina que mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que quería dar entender.

—"_¿Y estos dos que se traen entre manos_?" —pensó Katsuto colocando en tela de juicio lo contado.

—"_Maldición, Katsuto-senpai ya nos ha pillado…Tatsuya, ¿Dónde demonios estas?_"—pensó Leo con el Jesús en la boca, mirando de reojo a Erika que aparentemente parecía calmada

—si Onii-sama lo dijo, lo creeré—contesto finalmente la ojiazul, un poco más relajada

—Me imagino que ustedes dos también saben dónde se ha metido la presidenta, ¿no es asi, Leo-san, Erika?—cuestiono Suzune, despegando finalmente la mirada de su libro, el cual había terminado de leer

—"¡_Estamos perdidos_!"—pensaron al mismo tiempo Erika y Leo

**Dentro de una gran mentira, habita una razón por la cual la convirtieron en su verdad….más cuando se trata de ayudar a quien verdaderamente lo necesita…**

Fuera del salón, detrás del gran árbol que estaba a unos metros del evento, estaban Tatsuya y Mayumi, sentados, más bien Tatsuya estaba recostado su regazo; en la pequeña banca que colocaron exactamente en el lugar correcto.

— ¿No crees que ya deberíamos de volver Tatsuya-kun?—pregunto Mayumi, que estaba entretenida acariciando sus cabellos castaños, mirando el bello paisaje nocturno que les enseñaba la madre naturaleza y la esplendorosa luna que los alumbraba.

—Solo un poco más…—pidió Tatsuya, que difícilmente se mantenía despierto por las suaves manos de Mayumi que pasaban por sus cabellos en forma de acaricias, que sentía como pequeños arrullos que lo invitaban al mundo de los sueños; como su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

—Si todavía te sentías mal, ¿Por qué decidiste venir al baile?, podrias haberte quedado en casa y descansar tan siquiera algo, hasta Miyuki-chan habría comprendido el por qué no irías a la reunión—cuestiono a modo de regaño, ignorando fallidamente la preocupación que sentía por la salud de Tatsuya y esas emociones sin fin que sentía por el más allá de una simple y confortante amistad.

—"No lo sé…posiblemente solo deseaba bailar contigo esta noche…."—contesto entre sueños, no siendo consiente de con qué intención iba dirigida aquella pregunta.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, jamás esperaría que el mismísimo Tatsuya se lo dijera en persona, menos que arriesgara su bienestar física por algo tan poco relevante dentro de la primera preparatoria como lo era el baile escolar; solo porque deseaba participar con ella en algo que antes no le tomaba importancia, ni siquiera que estuviera sus sentimientos de por medio.

—"Tatsuya-kun…"—llamo con poca insistencia, asegurándose de que no escuchara su pequeña confesión, ante el único testigo que la escucharía pronunciar tan complicadas palabras: la luna—"Sabes…el día de hoy fue uno de los mejores que pude haber tenido…porque pude conocer una parte de ti que tanto deseaba conocer"—pauso por unos segundos, por un débil pero sonoro suspiro que salió de sus labios, eso no detuvo su pequeño juego con el cabello del Shiba durmiente—"Pero al igual que tú, yo también deseaba bailar contigo….no sé lo que me llevo a esto….sin embargo….etto…¿Cómo puedo decirlo?...tú en realidad me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te conocí…"

* * *

Aqui les traigo lo prometido , perdonen la tardanza amigos, como ya sabran cualquier pregunta , duda , sugerencia, todo se acepta en este finc, por cierto perdonen la tardanza nuevamente , solo que cosas de la escuela, ideas que no alian de mi mente y problemas personales no habia terminado de escribir este capitulo pero aqui se los dejo con gusto n.n

nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos DTB


	7. Cap 7: baile escolar parte 2

**.Capítulo 6: El baile escolar, en la mira parte 2**

**Extra: Visita inesperada parte 1**

**Subtítulo: Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 2 (pendiente)**

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (4)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 3

Masaki x Miyuki: 2

MikihikoxMizuki: 0 (Pareja agregada)

(Aún continúa la secuencia de votos así que no dejen de votar amigos que la pareja con más puntos le haré un especial n.n, hasta ahora van estos seleccionados por ustedes, pero recuerden aún quedan más, así que no se desanimen y sigan votando.)( :D )

**El baile escolar, en la mira parte 2/ visita inesperada parte 1**

_Previos…_

—"Tatsuya-kun…"—llamo con poca insistencia, asegurándose de que no escuchara su pequeña confesión, ante el único testigo que la escucharía pronunciar tan complicadas palabras: la luna—"Sabes…el día de hoy fue uno de los mejores que pude haber tenido…porque pude conocer una parte de ti que tanto deseaba conocer"—pauso por unos segundos, por un débil pero sonoro suspiro que salió de sus labios, eso no detuvo su pequeño juego con el cabello del Shiba durmiente—"Pero al igual que tú, yo también deseaba bailar contigo….no sé lo que me llevo a esto….sin embargo….etto…¿Cómo puedo decirlo?...tú en realidad me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te conocí…"

**Los vínculos del pasado, en el futuro no serán borrados…**

10:55 pm, dentro del salón D-2

—No lograras escapar ice spectrum—hablo una voz fuera del portal dimensional, apuntando su pistola al ser fantasmal.

—**Eso es lo que crees**—rio ice spectrum, deslizándose como una serpiente entre los bancos, evitando ser alcanzado por los ataques de su adversario— **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes bloody Winter?, jajajajaja…no le llegas ni a los talones a tu padre**—molesto, esquivando milagrosamente el cuarto ataque de bloody Winter

—Maten tu repugnante boca cerrada maldito espectro, por muchos años has atormentado a la familia pero… ¡hoy será tu final! —Exclamo irritado bloody Winter estirando su brazo a la altura de su rostro; formando un círculo de hielo casi invisible en un movimiento circular, calculando en un milisegundo el punto exacto donde ice spectrum estaría—kori no kaimetsu-tekina bakuhatsu!—mando una ráfaga de hielo de su pequeña mano, atrapando al ser en una esfera de hielo con talismanes alrededor que bloqueaban sus poderes y posibles averías de escape.

—" **¡****_¿Pero cómo puede ser esto posible?, el gran ice spectrum atrapado por un simple mocoso?!_** "—miro incrédulo al pequeño infante que tenía presente, lentamente su captor se fue acercando; manteniendo la guardia en alto ante cualquier tipo de inconveniente que pudiera surgir. Sus cabellos castaños brillaban con la luz de la luna, mientras una juguetona brisa los movía en una danza casi interminable, sus ojos azules eran como pequeños fragmentos del cielo; los cuales podían contemplarse la inocencia naciente de ellos, su piel ligeramente bronceada por el arduo trabajo a pesar de su temprana edad de 4 años. Su nombre pila era bloody Winter y es uno de los mejores magos de su generación.

— ¿Sorprendido?

**Si habláramos en vez de actuar, nunca llegaríamos donde ahora estamos…**

—"Es increíble que aún no llegue Tatsuya, ya son las 11:00 y esto se está volviendo aburrido"—suspiro Erika totalmente aburrida, no había tema de conversación que le llamase la atención, por lo menos que le diera la oportunidad de entrometerse en la plática solo para molestar alguno de ellos; lo mismo sucedía con Leo, que dormía recargado en la mesa, la cual era babeada por el mismo.

—Si…—contesto entre sueños el castaño

—Lo mismo digo—comento Katsuto de repente, con la mirada fija en Erika, la cual palideció al momento; pasando un gran trago de saliva por su garganta

—Jejejeje…yo…

—Está aquí nuevamente, pero es diferente a la vez anterior…—pensó en vos alta Mikihiko, levantándose de su asiento, captando la atención de todos, sacando de un gran lio a Erika sin querer.

— ¿A qué te refieres Mikihiko? —pregunto Mari

—Mari-san, usted…les explicare en el camino, primero hay que detener esa amenaza

— ¡En ese caso vamos!—apoyo Erika

—Pero… ¿y Leohart-san?

—Oh, el…

—Chiba-san, ¿no me diga q pensaba dejarlo aquí? —pregunto azusa, con un ligero puchero en un fallido intento de parecer enojada.

— ¿Eh?, en ese caso quédate con el Azusa y si despierta-

—Chiba-san—llamo Shizuku desde la puerta, siendo la única que se dignó a esperarla

—Este…tu s-sabrás que hacer—titubeo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a Shizuku—Adiós—corrió donde le esperaban, dejando sola a la pobre Azusa con el problema.

**Donde hay un inicio hay un final, pero en medio siempre estará el dilema con el cual terminar o estancarse en el mismo lugar…**

En el salón D-2, Bloody Winter desinfectaba su armamento; a pesar de ser solo dos pequeñas pistolas casi a su tamaño las amaba, pero no tanto como la única mujer que cautivo su corazón. Afortunada o desgraciadamente para él, librarse del casco en ese amplio lugar con pequeñas oportunidades de escape, sería el principio de su problemática y corta vida de existencia; sobre todo cuando el tal conocido grupo estaba por llegar al "escondite" en el que se encontraba alojado.

En el transcurso al aula, Mikihiko explicaba detalle a detalle de lo que parecía ser una nueva amenaza para ellos, aun sabiendo cómo se manejaban las cosas entre el grupo, dio unas advertencias mientras Katsuto idealizaba una estrategia con las pistas que Mikihiko le había dejado.

—Si tan solo no hubiera sido una insignificante parte quizás…él podría estar orgulloso—suspiro el infante, bajando aún más la mirada; contemplando con gran admiración el dúo de pistolas que le fue regalado en su cumpleaños—Lo único que me reconforta es que no le afectara más y por fin llegara a descansar como se debe, libre de esas pesadillas e ilusiones que le mandaba Ice Spectrum…

_En los corredores cerca del D-2…_

—"Su poder a disminuido notablemente" —comento Mikihiko—"_Aun asi…por alguna razón no parece ser la misma que detecte la vez anterior…_"

—"Entonces, ¿ya no representa ninguna amenaza?" —pregunto una temerosa Honoka, aferrada al brazo de la Shiba menor_—"¡Por que le temo a la oscuridad!, ¡más si se trata de visitar la escuela de noche y sin luz_!, _es una de mis peores pesadillas, no contando si juntas todas las demás en un mismo lugar_"

—"_Esa energía…se me hace familiar_" —pensó Miyuki, dudando de su procedencia, caminando a pasos lentos por la carga que llevaba en su brazo—"¿_Onii-sama estará esperándome en el salón ahora mismo?...y si lo está, ¿Quién estará a su lado?, está por terminar la fiesta y no hemos bailado junto como todos los años_" —esas preguntas distraían la suficiente para mantener el valor en un intento de no perder la cordura por el temor que le transmitía Honoka.

—"¡Bien!, llego la hora" —comento una efusiva Erika, la cual miraba como gato a su presa el reloj de su muñeca y esa sonrisa que no podía contener—"Hay que deshacernos de la plaga"

—"Usted siempre tan animada Chiba-san" —comento Shizuku con aires de cansancio, por el tiempo que le hizo esperar en el salón de baile.

—"_Y tu tan positiva como siempre ¿no_?" —sonrió forzada la pelirroja, rascándose detrás de su nuca fingiendo vergüenza.

—"Yo opino que…

—"No es el momento de opinar, sino de actuar" —interrumpió Mari, preparándose para saltar a la acción, dejando a Suzune con las palabras en la boca.

—"_Y ahí vamos de nuevo_" —miro Katsuto de reojo el pequeño espectáculo que dé en vez en cuando esas dos mujeres daban, en cuanto de decisiones y cosas que corrían el peligro de salir a la luz; con pequeñas gotas detrás de su nuca, prefirió mandar al frente a la pequeña Shiba, la cual pronto capto la orden. Con el corazón en la mano Miyuki junto a Honoka se adelantaron al aula D-2, abriendo con el menor ruido posible la puerta; la castaña temía por la terrible amenaza que se encontrarían en ese lugar, aun rezándole mentalmente a sus dioses parecía que no podía recuperar su paz, cerrando de manera automática los ojos esperando el momento en que Miyuki entrara con ella al tenebroso salón. No entendió como ni cuando, pero la Shiba menor se soltó de ella; solo para quedarse a la mitad del aula completamente estatica emitiendo sonoramente una palabra que le helo el cuerpo.

— ¿Onii-sama?

—¡¿Onii-sama?! —escucho Honoka a los demás pronunciar, sinceramente jamás espero que la princesa del hielo diera ese Benedicto a la "amenaza" que tenía presente más aun no veía por causa de sus ojos; que estaban cerrados. Pero al escuchar el gimoteo de un niño aparentemente asustado, y que estaba a punto de tirar las cosas que tenía en las manos, le obligo abrir de golpe ambos ojos; visualizando prontamente al infante de traje negro militar especial, cabellera castaña a la mitad del cuello que le cubrían las orejas y ojos azules; tan penetrantes como los de alguien que conocía. Estando tan pálida como la mitad del grupo por lo que tenían presente.

—"¿_Por qué precisamente ellos_?" —se preguntaba Bloody Winter, tratando de mantenerles la mirada—"_Bitácora de Bloody Winter…cuando creas que nada peor puede suceder, espérate a las sorpresas que la misma vida te manda….posdata: Deseo que la tierra me trague por completo_" —escribió en su diario mental, tan pronto como le fue posible ponerse de pie arriba del escritorio y apuntarles con sus pistolas—"_Si esto no es una ilusión de Ice Spectrum, ¡por favor que alguien aparezca y me detenga_!"

Katsuto fue el primero en reaccionar, colocándose delante de sus compañeros en modo de protección, pasando por su mente miles de cosas; entre ellas que algo debió ocurrirle a "Tatsuya" para que ahora estuviese en su contra—Mantén la calma Tatsuya, sé que debes estar alterado por el cambio que has surgido pero…sé que puedes luchar contra de ello y no pondrás en peligro a tu hermana más que nada.

—_"__¿Por qué me llamo como él?...debe ser una trampa, no puedo confiar asi como si nada en sus palabras…tan solo necesito algo de tiempo para comprobar que no son aliados de Ice spectrum…_"—Bloody Winter se mantuvo en silencio, mirando expectante a uno de los diez maestros de los clanes más poderosos; sin bajar las armas

—Onii-sama, debe creerle…ellos son, Katsuto-san, Erika, Suzune-senpai, Cannon-senpai, Honoka-chan, Mikihiko-san, Mari-

—No te acerques—hablo neutro el infante digno de su sobrenombre

—Sí, sigues actuando de esa manera mini-Tatsuya-kun, alguien que tú conoces perfectamente se molestara contigo—comento Erika embozando una sonrisa retadora en su rostro, colocándose a un lado de Katsuto; confiando en su plan, que traía en manos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—"¿Pero qué dices Erika?, no es momento para comenzar con unos de tus juegos" —murmuro Katsuto, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—"Confía en mi" —pidió ella manteniendo esa sonrisa, la cual logro arquear una ceja del menor; intentando hacer memoria, centrado en esa palabras que solo la pelirroja sabia acomodar a su antojo—Vamos yo estoy segura que si la recuerdas, ¿o me dejaras mentirte después del tiempo que pasaste con esa persona? —indago curiosa, continuando su paso, quedando frente a Katsuto, el cual solo veía la espalda de la Chiba; firme como la de un mármol, fuerte y sobretodo segura de sus palabras. Como sino fuera nada de otro mundo, escucho las voces de sus compañeros asombrados por el atrevimiento y el valor que portaba en esos momentos.

—Tks—chasqueo la lengua el menor, manteniendo su penetrante mirada en la de Erika, que fue capaz de retenerle la mirada; provocando varios recuerdos llegaran a su cabeza

**Recuerdos de una vida que nunca deseas olvidar…**

—_Yuki-chan si sigues actuando de esa manera, "élla" se molestara contigo…no me mires asi, bien sabes como es y lo que te pasara sino le haces caso a su niñera—regaño la pelirroja manteniendo esa sonrisa y mirada retadora como diciendo "te jodes yo mando aquí ahora_"

_—__Pero tía…Mayami-neechan tiene mis pistolas y se me hace injusto que se posesione de ellas—reprocho el pequeño, que era doblemente adorable con su pijama de panda puesta; que muy tranquilamente su tía le vistió_.

_—__Lo sé, pero no pasa nada si se los prestas por un tiempo, además con violencia no se solucionan las cosas, no por nada asistes a las mismas lecciones que tu padre tomo—reprendió la pelirroja, causando que esos pozos azules se aguaran como dos mares a punto de desbordarse_—_Solo por que seas dos minutos más grande que ella, no te da el derecho de ser asi con tu hermana al contrario, debes protegerla y amarla más que nadie, porque nunca sabes si al siguiente día estará contigo….vamos llego la hora de dormir—extendió sus brazos generosamente, recibiendo prontamente la pequeña carga con pijama de panda; acomodándolo prontamente al igual que lo hacía con sus demás sobrinos—Tranquilo todo estará bien, no hace mal que llores Yuki-chan_…

**Y que tan solo esa persona puede ayudarte a recordar**…

La mirada de Yuki se suavizo, perdiendo nuevamente con esa mirada que nunca deseaba olvidar, ignorando el hecho que todos le veían; ya que en su mundo solo existía por el momento la pelirroja que tenía por de frente, lentamente bajo las pistolas, guardándolas por una especie de comandos de voz que solo Erika alcanzo a escuchar. No comprendía lo que sucedía pero eso le quito un gran peso en la espalda a la pobre Chiba, que difícilmente se le podía ver el temblar de sus piernas; menos ese sentimiento de maternidad ajena que sin permiso alguno se apodero de su corazón, al igual que de todo su cuerpo que la motivo a extender sus brazos a él, recibiendo esa carga liviana; sacándole algo de aire por la forma en que se lanzó literalmente a ella.

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula, literalmente todos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta; completamente anonadados por lo sucedido, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, la mayoría del grupo tenía un aura depresivo a su alrededor; ya que ninguno fue capaz de controlar la situación sin la necesidad de pensar en un ataque no tan dañino para el pequeño castaño que ahora se encontraba siendo calmado por Erika.

—"_Reconocer las palabras de mi madre…seria como traicionarme a mí misma…pero tenerlo a él entre mis brazos me hace sentir arrepentida por no entender a tiempo lo que me trataba de enseñar….por lo menos esto será una muestra de que ella no se equivocó y que le estoy completamente agradecida por sus métodos de hacerme ver la vida de otra manera_" —hacia memoria Erika, mientras palpaba la espalda del pequeño; que inconscientemente se abrazó a ella, acomodándose finalmente de una forma más apetecible, ocultando exitosamente su rostro de todos.

—"_Onii-sama… ¿Por qué, porque ella y no yo?, si tan solo hubiera actuado antes…si tan solo…en estos momentos podría….esta ves podría protegerte como es debido y no dependeríamos de nadie más que cubra nuestras espaldas…"_—miro con recelo a Erika que, daba por alto las miradas que le lanzaba Miyuki; por robarle la oportunidad de ser la primera en tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—"_A fin de cuentas no termino con otra desastrosa pelea_" —miro Honoka enternecida a la salvadora mota roja que caminaba fuera del aula con el bulto castaño en brazos, dando a entender que era el momento de partir_—"Aun asi no podemos ignorar que Tatsuya-kun ahora es un niño y muchos enemigos querrán ir por él, cuando se enteren de su estado…¡está decidido, yo junto a las chicos lo protegeremos esta vez como él nos protegió en otras ocasiones!...no por nada conocemos lo que conlleva portar ese traje_".

—"_Vaya, vaya, el héroe de la primera preparatoria se ha convertido en un niño…quien lo imaginaria_" —suspiro Mari, siguiendo el mismo camino que los demás, no perdiendo de vista al centro de atención de esa noche

—"_Sé que en alguna parte dentro de tu mente estas consiente de todo lo que te ha sucedido Tatsuya, ahora es el momento de que te devolvamos el favor…todo lo que has hecho por nosotros no será en vano_" —se decía Katsuto con pose disimulada de pensador, visualizando al infante; que seguía sin dar la cara, salvo que le fuera algo de importancia.

—"_Es tan frágil o eso se da a parecer, no importa... el necesita nuestra ayuda y odio admitirlo pero Erika-san me ha demostrado que hasta en los pequeños adversidades hay que demostrar que eres capaz de solucionarlo, pequeña o grande que sea la ayuda es de gran importancia_" —dijo convencida Shizuku, con ese brillo en los ojos que demostraba a pesar de todo no se rendiría ante nadie.

—_No logro detectar ningún hechizo sobre el… ¿puede ser?...no, no, no, eso… seria hipotéticamente imposible viendo… aunque no se es capaz de eso en estos tiempos_" —debatía Mikihiko, anhelando encontrar la respuesta a sus martirios nocturnos.

—"_Es diferente con la que tenía en Yokohama… ¿me estarán engañando mis ojos nuevamente?, si cambia constantemente seguirá confundiéndome….pero debo admitir que es realmente adorable a los 3 años aproximados_" —suspiro una sonrojada Mizuki, que inútilmente buscaba la carita del mini-Tatsuya.

—"_Tatsuya…no queda, ¡ya se! Mini-Tatsuya…eso suena mejor, pero viéndote en ese estado me deprime un poco… ¿esto significa parte de la amistad que te tengo?"_ —preguntaba mentalmente Hanzo a la nada, perdiéndose en el camino; que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba totalmente solo— ¿Chicos?, ¿hay alguien ahí?

**La amistad es algo que no debes romper con tus propias manos, porque de ello depende parte de tus memorias**…

_Tercera preparatoria, fuera del exclusivo baile escolar, 11:40 pm…_

—Señor, señor—tironeo una pequeña del saco de Masaki Ichijou, llamando inmediatamente su atención

_—"__¿Señor?"_ —frunció levemente el ceño Masaki, por la forma en que la castaña de dos coletas largas; adornadas con dos moños rojos en cada lado, le llamaba—¿Te has perdido, no es asi? —indago, por la cara entristecida y a punto de llorar de la niña; esos ojos azules le recordaban a alguien, alguien con él había peleado en el pasado.

—Si— asintió la niña, que afortunadamente traía puesto un vestidito rojo esponjado, como si de una princesa se tratase, con bordes dorados finamente decorados; dándole un aspecto más adorable, además de sus zapatos que eran del mismo color que el vestido—Me separe de mi mama por accidente, y gracias a unos señores muy amables llegue aquí…ella debe estar buscándome, pero estoy casi segura que debió haber ido pri-primero a la escuela de mi Onii-chan, ya que de mi casa para su escuela se me el camino—conto la ojiazul, soltándose a llorar, atrayendo las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, haciendo sentir culpable a Masaki aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con su extravió—"_paso 1:atraer la atención del tío Masaki , listo, paso 2: pendiente"_ —¿Me puede ayudar a encontrarla? —suplico de forma que inclusive su tía no pudo rechazar desde el día que aprendió a utilizar ese gesto característico de su madre; convenciendo al Ichijou de su historia.

—Está bien vamos, te llevare con tu madre—suspiro rendido Masaki, cargándole por propia voluntad, cosa que la sonrojo de sobremanera; ocultando instintivamente su cara entre su pecho— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto levemente preocupado

—Mi nombre es Mayami y donde debemos ir…es a la primera preparatoria—contesto Mayami más que sonrojada, como odiaba-amaba esa forma de ser de su tío—"_Nunca cambiara tío_"

—¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Dije algo malo? —pregunto Mayami fingiendo inocencia, atreviéndose a mirar al sorprendido castaño que con un suave y rojo pañuelo limpio las lagrimitas que aun salían de esos ojos azules

—No, nada…este…solo…solo me tomaste por sorpresa, hace un tiempo que no he ido por esa escuela—contesto rápidamente Masaki, con una sonrisa nerviosa decorando su cara; que por más que hiciera no desaparecería tan rápido como deseaba—Hay que apresurarnos antes que tu madre te busque por otro lado…"_bien hecho Masaki, ahora una niñita de prescolar pensara que eres un completo idiota_"… ¿no perdiste nada por el camino Mayami-chan?

—No, mami tiene mi mochila consigo, aparte de eso no hay nada más—sonrió Mayami, esfumando su sonrisa, tan pronto como recordó "el accidente" que tuvo antes de dar con la tercera preparatoria.

—Lo siento

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te hice recordarla…

—No tiene por qué disculparse señor

—Mi nombre es Masaki

—Digo Masaki-san, ¿y sabe por qué?, porque confió que podrá llevarme con ella…

— ¿Confías en mí? —pregunto Masaki más que sorprendido, en toda su vida nadie además de su único y mejor amigo habían confiado en el

—Sí, plenamente…siento que usted no me haría daño, pero sobretodo creo que usted tiene un gran corazón.

—Yo…yo no sé qué decir al respecto…Mayami-chan—llamo serio el Ichijou

— ¿Si?

—Prométame que no confiara en cualquiera y que solamente depositaras tu confianza en quien verdaderamente valga la pena

— ¡Si! —sintió con la misma seriedad la pequeña, limpiándose rápidamente sus lágrimas con su antebrazo—Por eso usted será el primero en quien la deposite Masaki-san, yo creo en usted y en mi familia…si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, usted será el primero al que salude y confié en mi bienestar, como lo desea para mí.

—No digas más—pidió Masaki mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojado—Lo decía por mi más que nada…Mayami-chan yo no soy alguien en quien confiar, me gustaría contarte pero aun eres muy pequeña para ello—susurro arrepentido

— ¡No me importa, yo seguiré creyendo en Masaki-san pase lo que pase!

—Mayami-chan…no deberias hacerlo yo…

— ¡Si Masaki-san no cree en él, yo creeré por el aun siendo un desconocido por completo para mí! —exclamo decidida la pequeña castaña aferrándose al pobre Ichijou que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—"_Me recuerda a cierta manera a Shiba-san…si ella resultara ser algún familiar de esta niña, entendería el porqué de su actitud tan optimista_" —suspiro por segunda vez en el día, sino hacia algo pronto con la pequeña acabaría más encariñado con ella y no sería capaz de entregarla, ¿o tal vez si?; tenía una extraña corazonada, que estaría dispuesto a resolver, pero sabía que jamás en la vida ni volviendo a nacer Mayami seria hija de Miyuki. Eso solo aligeraba su carga y eliminaba la posibilidad de que "su" Shiba-san haya cometido incesto a tan corta edad.

—"_Kamisama, escucha mi petición…como sabes desde hace un tiempo he querido ver a mi madre cuando era joven y escuchar de sus propias palabras ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de mi padre?, eso es lo que más deseo en la vida…bueno a mis 4 años de edad…pero temo que esto impida nuestro nacimiento al igual que el tercer hijo que esta por tener mi amada madre…por lo que más quieras ayúdanos que no ocurra nuestro peor temor_" —rezo Mayami al único Dios que la escucharía, manteniendo los ojos cerrados; creyendo fervientemente que su petición seria cumplida.

.

.

.

**Hola amigos aqui nuevamente con ustedes perdonen la demora, he tenido problemas con la escuela mas ahora con la semana de examenes , en esta misma semana me he enfermado de gripa y me habian reducido el tiempo en la pc, pero ahora aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y como ven este es un extra, bueno casi extra ya que esta en el segmento del baile...que a lo que tengo planeado dudara como uno o dos capitulos mas dependiendo si os gusta que continue con los gemelos Yuki y Mayami; personalmente a mi me gusto su aparición por la forma en que llevaron a los amigos de Tatsuya a un enruedo mas y bueno a Masaki que hizo presencia en este capitulo (me agrada el, pero no tanto como a Tatsuya que se lleva el primer puesto de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie XD). estaba pensando que apareciera un niño mas pero no se de que pareja escoger o dejar solo a los gemelos en el pasado; estoy indecisa con eso de los hijos de los personajes...bueno no tengo nada mas que decir asi que nos leemos hasta la proxima amigos y gracias por ser pacientes con esta escritora otaku n.n...y bueno el lemon por el momento no habrá y si llega haber les avisare en la parte final de la historia (capitulo en este caso) pero de que haya lemon puede que sea posible jejeje ...  
**

**posdata: gracias por comentar y como saben cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia sera bien recibida y respondida aqui **


	8. Cap 8: nuevos problemas

**Capítulo 8: El baile escolar, en la mira parte 3**

**Extra: Visita inesperada parte 2**

**Subtítulo: Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 2 (pendiente)**

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (4)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 3

Masaki x Miyuki: 2

MikihikoxMizuki: 0 (Pareja agregada)

(Veo que en cuestión de parejas ya no habrá votos u.u, pero si aún gustan votar, todavía estará abierta la sección de votos sobre parejas….sin más que decir amigos míos les dejare este capítulo, espero que les sea de su agrado)

_12:00 pm, media noche en las jardineras de la primera preparatoria_…

—"Como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y no regresáramos a nuestras vidas cotidianas"—murmuro Mayumi, acariciando con suma ternura la cara de Tatsuya, el cual inconscientemente frunció el ceño no queriendo despertar de su sueño; cambiando a una posición más favorable para el—Dejar de fingir sería lo mejor para nosotros, ¿no lo crees asi Tatsuya-kun?... jejeje, realmente sueno como toda una tonta enamorada…...enamorada de lo que una vez fue un imposible para mí—resoplo, acomodando unos cuantos cabellos suyos detrás de su oreja; sintiendo un gran rubor cubrir sus mejillas y su corazón latiera fuertemente por el simple tacto de su respiración golpear su abdomen.

—"Mayumi… ¿Qué hora es?" —pregunto entre sueños el Shiba mayor—Miyuki…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella Tatsuya-kun? —rio ligeramente la azapache, pensando que realmente era adorable su vano intento por despertar de lo comodo que estaba en su regazo—Son las 12:10 dormilón, ¿aun asi no quieres despertar?

—"Prometí que bailaría…buahh~….con ella esta noche" —contesto, cubriendo por costumbre su boca al momento de bostezar, reincorporándose con pereza de su lugar; estando soñoliento para entonces—"Aunque para serte sincero, es la primera vez que me siento asi de cansado que no quisiera despertar" —agrego, terminando por recargándose en el hombro de Mayumi; no haciendo ni el intento por abrir los ojos, la lucha que había tenido contra ese ser fantasmal, mejor conocido como Ice Spectrum; le había costado facturas que jamás pensó en experimentar a tal grado de casi impedirle cumplir con sus obligaciones. Todo se debía a que la otra parte de su poder hacia lo posible por volverse acoplar a su portador, aun cuando el sello que la había puesto su madre fue borrado su sistema; para Tatsuya era como volver a ser humano, como años atrás en su infancia, por una parte era capaz de sentirse como los demás, sin embargo detrás de toda esa felicidad existía el inquilino que soñaba con hacerle la vida imposible solo con el fin de destruirlo y apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quedándose nuevamente dormido sin darse cuenta.

Desconcertando en cierta manera a Mayumi, que pese a todo le comprendía, motivándose a ella misma a no abandonarlo pasara lo que pasara; dentro de ella habitaba esa razón que le ayudaría protegerlo del nuevo mal que descaradamente provocaba a Tatsuya cuando la situación ameritaba—Tatsuya-kun despierta, llegaras tarde—movió la Saegusa con su único brazo disponible, intentando despertarlo al ver que con solo llamarlo no funcionaba—Tatsuya-kun anda, despierta—intento nuevamente—Tatsuya-kun, vamos no es hora de seguir durmiendo.

El no respondió, preocupando de sobremanera a la Saegusa

**Cuando el reloj de media noche, nuestro bello encuentro terminara….pero nunca imagine que terminara de esta manera…**

— ¡Tatsuya-kun!, ¡reacciona por favor! —suplico persistiendo en sus movimientos, no dando resultado alguno ya que él seguía sin despertar—Por favor…por lo que más quieras reacciona—lo abrazo contra su pecho, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en el transcurso—Dime que esto solo es un juego de mal gusto, despierta y dímelo….p-prometo que te perdonare por ello….lo prometo, l-lo p-pro-prometo—decía con voz quebradiza.

—No importa cuántas veces intente llamarlo Mayumi-san—hablo una voz infantil saliendo entre los arbustos, mostrando a un pelirrojo de cabellera corta y ligeramente alborada, piel clara y ojos verdes exóticos; de aproximadamente entr años de edad, vestía una camiseta roja con el logotipo de la primera preparatoria, pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis rojos y un suéter verde que resaltaba con el color de sus ojos—El no despertara

—N-No es cierto, el despertara—negó Mayumi aun con voz entre cortada

—Bueno, entonces no me crea, tan solo soy una persona más que pasaba por aquí a fisgonear lo que los mayores hacen—mintió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona emergiendo de su rostro, fingiendo desinterés —Nos veremos en otra ocasión Mayumi-san—se despidió, iniciando su camino en dirección opuesta a la de ellos; mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la joven pareja que logro entristecerlo nuevamente.

3, 2 , 1…

— ¡Espera! —pidió Mayumi alcanzando a detenerlo con una barrera mágica que bloqueo su camino— ¿Tu que sabes respecto a esto?...es decir, ¿conoces algún modo de despertarlo?

—Si

**Tomare medidas desesperadas, con el fin de volver a escuchar tu voz…**

— ¿Qué es lo que nos has puesto? —pregunto finalmente Mayumi, sentada en la orilla de la banca donde tenían recostado a Tatsuya, después de unos estresantes 20 minutos en los que al pequeño pelirrojo el tomo en examinar el estado del Shiba mayor; para tener tan solo 4 años de edad él era un experto referente a las áreas de medicina mágica.

—oh, ¿eso? —pregunto refiriéndose a los extraños brazaletes con corazones de cristal incrustados, con un pequeño telecomunicador en el centro que aparentemente parecía un reloj digital que las parejas se regalaban entre si—Es un brazalete mágico al cual llamo love energy

— ¿Love energy?

—En otras palabras tú serás capaz de sentir todas las emociones y sensaciones que experimenta Tatsuya-san mientras le transmites parte de tu vitalidad que lo hará regresar a nuestro mundo, lamentablemente en su estado es más difícil de sobrellevar; debido a que el huésped intruso consumió gran parte de sus energías en la batalla que genero al ser removido los sellos que impedían que dañara a su contenedor…desafortunadamente él fue un mago mas que fue infectado desde su nacimiento con este huésped intruso que solo busca la destrucción de su contenedor con el fin de apoderarse de su cuerpo y causar nuevamente caos en el mundo—pauso por unos segundos, recuperando algo de aire por tan larga explicación—¡Mayumi-san con esto seremos capaz de ayudarlo!, ¡en otras palabras ahora tu eres la única capaz de apoyarlo en esta lucha!...perdón creo que me emocione de mas—se disculpó, retomando prontamente la explicación—"_Por Dios, soy tan efusivo como mi mama"_ —recordó a la sonriente Chiba con el pulgar en alto—En fin es un medio de salvación con el que los magos como Tatsuya-san les es posible mantenerse en el mundo en el cual pertenecen, "_sin embargo este tiene un efecto secundario del cual yo he sido el cumplable_".

—He oído rumores muy lejanos de este tipo de tecnología, solo rumores porque nadie ha logrado desarrollarlo en sí.

—Está en lo correcto Mayumi-san, ni un mago ha sido capaz de crear este tipo de artefacto…sin embargo años después he logrado crearlo junto a mi tío para este tipo de situaciones—contesto el pelirrojo dándole igual que descubriera de que tiempo provenía

—Tu…tu… es teóricamente imposible el viaje en el tiempo aún no ha sido descubierto al igual que este tipo de tecnología mágica avanzada…no, no tu no podrias ser…

—Lo imposible es posible para mi tío ahora presente Mayumi-san

—¡¿Tío?! —pregunto sobresaltada, mirando inconscientemente al Shiba mayor

—Sí, Tatsuya-san es mi tío—asintió el menor orgulloso—Al igual que usted, soy Erick Saijou Chiba y me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros dos, "¿_o mejor entre nosotros 3_?" —pidió, sonriendo al igual que su padre, cada vez que estaba nervioso; pasando su mano detrás de su nuca.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—sonrió la Saegusa con toda la elegancia que se le caracterizaba, volviendo su vista al pelirrojo—"_¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que ellos quedarían juntos algún día_!"

— ¡Tía! —se quejó Erick avergonzado

**Me es difícil depender de los demás cuando yo solo quiero ayudarte por mi cuenta**…

Cuando Masaki creía que nada podía ser peor, el consejo estudiantil se topó en su camino, impidiéndole el paso más allá de la primera entrada al salón del mismo consejo.

— ¡Ichijou Masaki!, ¡¿Qué te trae a la primera preparatoria?! —pregunto directo Katsuto

— ¡La misma razón por la que ustedes se encuentran deambulando por su instituto!—respondió Masaki, visualizando el pequeño bulto café que seguía en los brazos de la pelirroja—"Mayami-chan, ¿ese niño de ahí es tu hermano?" —pregunto a la castaña, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, causando confusión entre el grupo

—Ichijou-san no miente—afirmo Mizuki, comparando el aura de los niños

—Pero Mizuki-san, se trata de Onii-sama…aparte de nosotros dos no hay otro hermano más—intervino Miyuki, no estando conforme con su respuesta —O eso es lo que Onii-sama y yo sabemos

—Lo siento Miyuki-chan, pero mis ojos no me engañan…el que ahora está con nosotros no es el mismo Tatsuya-kun que conocemos…desde hace un tiempo he tratado de decirlo pero por algún u otro motivo me fue imposible decírlo.

—"¿Tu alcanzas a escuchar lo que ellos hablan Mayami-chan?" —murmuro Masaki, no perdiendo de vista al tan conocido grupo

—"Debe ser por mi hermano, seguramente lo confundieron con mi padre otra vez" —suspiro Mayami, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

—"¡¿T-Tu padre?!"

—"Si, lamentablemente la única pista que le puedo dar es que usted lo conoce desde hace un tiempo….llegue a pensar que usted si sabría la respuesta, pero veo que me he equivocado" —fingió desilusión Mayami bajándose cuidado de los brazos de Masaki, cuidando que no se le levantara el vestido— ¡Onii-chan sino te levantas me comeré el dulce que has estado guardando desde hace unas semanas! —amenazo la castaña, sabiendo que asi despertaría o por lo menos asi lo hacia su madre cada vez que el pequeño prodigio se negaba en despertar; no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando Yuki despertó, con tan "buen" humor que hasta Erika lo bajo. Dejando a todos más que confundidos, cuando los gemelos se juntaron en el centro, quedando tanto al frente del conocido grupo, como de Masaki; el cual pronto entendió a lo que se refería Mayami: habían confundido a su hermano con su padre nuevamente, ¿y cómo no?, si era la réplica exacta de su eterno rival.

—"_Esto será más tardío de lo que esperaba / esto era de esperarse_" —pensaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, soltando un largo suspiro de resignación al ver la reacción de cada uno de sus futuros familiares.

**Tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz**…

_Dentro del consejo estudiantil, 12:30 pm_…

— ¿Y bien ahora que nos han acorralado que quieren saber de nosotros? —pregunto Yuki aun malhumorado.

—Tan amargado como siempre Yuki-chan—comento burlona Mayami, mientras comía un poco de su helado que gentilmente Miyuki se encargó de prepararles—Menos mal que no sacaste el carácter de papa—agrego sarcástica

—Calla—exigió el mini Tatsuya

—Oblígame—reto Mayami

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos—calmo Erika, separando a los gemelos Shiba—Asi no se solucionan las cosas—"_Pero en cierto modo me enorgullecen_" —se limpió discretamente la pequeña lagrimita de cocodrilo que salió de uno de sus ojos

— ¡El comenzó!/ ¡ella comenzó!—contestaron a la ves los menores, con el ceño claramente fruncido; volteando a diferentes lados indignados.

_20 minutos después…_

—"_Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_" —suspiro Erika, sobándose con ambas manos las sienes

—Déjame esto a mí—comento Leo que salía recientemente del baño

— ¿Y tú cuando fue que llegaste? —pregunto la Chiba sobresaltada, por la repentina aparición del Saijou; pensando que tal vez solo era cualquier insignificante ser que se estaba haciendo pasar por él con el fin de jugarle una broma de mal gusto.

—Claro, si tú me dices ¿Por qué nos dejaron solos a Azusa-san y a mí, olvidados en el dichoso baile escolar?

—Touché

—Bien—dio Leo por terminado esa pequeña "discusión", fijando su vista en ambos castaños que seguían sin darse la cara—Hola niños, mi nombre es Saijou Leonhart y ¿ustedes son? —se presentó, tomando prontamente asiento alado de Erika; la cual estaba al frente de ellos, es esa pequeña mesa rectangular que tenían aparte de la principal.

—Shiba Yuki

—Sa-Shiba Mayami—corrigió prontamente la castaña, apenada por su pequeña equivocación

—"Tarada" —tosió Yuki, insultando disimuladamente a su hermana

—"Anormal" —contesto Mayami de igual manera

—"¿Seguros que son hijos de Tatsuya?" —pregunto incrédulo Leo, mirándolos fijamente; acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre él y los niños Shiba, recibiendo al instante un fuerte codazo de Erika que lo hizo retroceder prontamente—¿Por qué me pegaste? —se quejó adolorido, sobándose el área afectada.

—Por idiota—contesto Erika sin vergüenza alguna— ¿Qué no ves que son la misma calca de Tatsuya?, obviamente son sus hijos

—"Maldita"—maldijo por debajo del agua Leo—Aunque… aun me pregunto, ¿Quién fue la desafortunada que termino con él? —comento el Saijou con pose pensadora, recibiendo otro golpe pero esta vez de la misma Miyuki; que estaba detrás suyo con un aura negra a su alrededor

—Leo-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor? —pregunto Miyuki con voz de ultratumba, manteniendo esa sonrisa angelical que para él era la del mismísimo demonio encarnado

—Ehhh…t-tía Miyuki, me gustaría platicar con usted un poco, ¿será que si se pueda? —pregunto temerosa Mayami, sacando a Miyuki de sí; sabía lo que estaría por venir y por el bien de su segundo tío favorito evitaría esa terrible catástrofe.

— ¿T-T-Tía? —pregunto con cierto susto Miyuki, aun sin poder creérselo del todo, preguntándose en qué momento del futuro su Onii-sama encontró alguien que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida; perdiéndose en un mar de preguntas sin responder que parecía no tener fin.

—Debió ser una fuerte noticia para ella—comento Azusa, que de la nada ya se encontraba apapachando al mini Tatsuya; el cual no hacía nada por escapar, sino todo lo contrario, parecía estarlo disfrutando—¿Verdad que si mini Tatsuya-kun?

—Azusa-chan no seas egoísta, yo también quiero abrazarlo—reclamo Honoka con un visible puchero en el rostro

—En ese caso Mayami-chan es mía—tomo Mizuki a la distraída Shiba al ver que nadie la reclamaba, la cual estaba entretenida mirando las caras de su tía Miyuki tratando de analizar la profundidad de esa pequeña pero significativa palabra.

— ¿Mizuki-chan, tú también? —pregunto Honoka con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, sin darse cuenta había perdido la oportunidad de abrazarlos.

—"Mujeres" —pensaron los únicos hombres dentro del salón estudiantil, con varias gotitas resbalando detrás de sus nucas, excluyendo a Mari y Suzune que se mantenían al margen de todo ese alboroto.

—"Yo también quería… abrazarlos"—murmuro Shizuku, que fue completamente ignorada por todos.

**Es ahí cuando nos damos cuenta que en nuestras vidas siempre encontraremos algo nos haga regresar al camino correcto, no importa tan insignificante creas que sea…incluso una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad es capaz de cambiar el destino que creías imposible transformar**…

_12:54 pm, a tan solo 6 minutos de que el baile escolar terminara_…

— ¿Asi que ese es el propósito de estos brazaletes? —pregunto Tatsuya, reafirmando lo que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación que Mayumi tenía con el pequeño Erick; en el momento que regreso a su cuerpo, acomodando cada parte de su teoría sobre su excursión por el puente que conectaba ambos mundos entre la vida y la "muerte" —"_El cual fue el que me trajo de vuelta del mundo de los espíritus"_

—Si—contesto Mayumi por Erick, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de él, desde el momento en que despertó, por miedo a perderlo nuevamente.

—Me imagino que estará pensando que esa "expedición" fue al mundo de los muertos Tatsuya-san—comento Erick, pasmando al castaño—Pero el lugar donde viajo en todo ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente fue al mundo donde se origina magia que nosotros poseemos al momento de nacer, el cual está entre nuestro mundo y el de los muertos; algo asi como un puente el cual tanto puede guiarle a un mundo como en el otro, donde una parte del alma y consciencia del mago raramente es capaz de llegar…sé que al inicio parecerá difícil de creer ya que ambos son parecidos….pero me gustaría que creyeran en mi como su sobrino tío Tatsuya.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces de todo esto Erick-kun? —pregunto Mayumi interesada, ganándole las palabras de la boca a Tatsuya

—Yo….quisiera explicárselos pero…—enmudeció el Saijou, bajando la mirada al suelo acongojado, recordando la triste historia detrás de tanta sabiduría

—No necesitas forzarte en contarnos, revivir recuerdos del pasado cuando no los has superado Erick, lo que haya sucedido debió ser demasiado duro para ti—murmuro Tatsuya, palpando la cabeza del menor de manera paternal, discerniendo sus palabras.

—Erick-kun…—susurro Mayumi con un deje de tristeza, atrayendo en un solo movimiento al pequeño contra su pecho; buscando calmar el silencioso pero visible llanto que procuraba ocultar como un adulto.

—Contenerse es una forma de cobardía cuando se trata desahogarse por medio del llanto, por eso llora cuanto quieras, no hay necesidad que sigas reprimiendo tus emociones y guardes todo ese sufrimiento dentro de ti.

—"Mira quien lo dice" —dijo la Saegusa con voz tenue, asegurándose que solo el Shiba le escuchara, el cual parecía levemente sorprendido; al no entender el porqué de su "reproche". Todo por no escuchar la otra parte de la conversación

Paso un tiempo cuando Erick logro calmarse, gracias a la consolación que le fue dada por parte de la pareja; la adorable pero burlona sonrisa del pelirrojo había vuelto a él y nuevamente se encontraban en una plática en la cual salió perdiendo, pero se conformaba con saber cuál sería el efecto secundario que los brazaletes tendrían en ellos; solo sería cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Deberíamos regresar, ya pasa de las 12 de la noche—comento Mayumi, calculando las horas que había transcurrido

—Para entonces el baile ya debió haber terminado—contesto Tatsuya, creyendo que era la peor escoria que existía sobre la faz de la tierra por haber fallado en el compromiso que tenía con Miyuki

—Si nos apresuramos, estoy seguro que alcanzara a bailar una pieza con la tía Miyuki

—Erick-kun tiene razón, Tatsuya-kun, vamos no hay tiempo que perder—apoyo Mayumi, tomándolos de las manos; arrastrándolos consigo en una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar al salón del baile escolar.

Desafortunadamente cuando llegaron, el salón estaba cerrado con llave y las luces fueron apagadas al momento que el conserje salió por la puerta trasera— ¡Maldición! —exclamo Tatsuya frustrado, golpeando la puerta con su mano empuñada—"_Siento haberte fallado Miyuki…"_

—Tatsuya-kun…"Tu _no Mayumi, tu no debes decaer pensando que es tu culpa que él no haya llegado al baile…Tatsuya-kun cuenta contigo y es ahora cuando debes demostrarlo_" —se decía a ella misma borrando todo pensamiento negativo de su mente que le impidiera seguir adelante, mirando de soslayo a Erick, el cual intentaba parecer tranquilo pero en realidad estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo infierno; culpándose asimismo por la falta de su tío, presentándose dentro de sí un debate entre hacer lo correcto o seguir en la apariencia del despreocupado y malicioso chiba que los haría batallar.

—Culparnos o arrepentirnos no solucionaran las cosas—hablo con voz firme la Saegusa, captando su atención—Mas viniendo de ti Tatsuya-kun, se cómo te sientes al respecto, pero con esa actitud pesimista no arreglaras las cosas con Miyuki-chan; siempre hay una primera vez en que podemos fallarle a nuestros seres queridos, pero eso no evita que sigamos adelante y volvamos a intentarlo para cambiar nuestro error, en cuanto a Erick-kun, tú no tienes culpa alguna….y si la tuvieses, puedes pedir disculpas y no volverlo a cometer.

—Entiendo….no volverá a suceder—contesto Tatsuya, centrando su vista en ella, eliminando todo rastro de emoción de su rostro

—¡¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa forma, si tú mismo le has dicho anteriormente a Erick-kun que no debe ocultar sus emociones?!, ¡no eres una máquina que recibe órdenes que debe cumplir a toda costa sin importarle lo que pase!...tu, tú eres un ser humano que al igual que todos puede cometer errores como cualquiera, sentir, expresar sus emociones, lo que piensas…¿y asi esperas que yo no sienta esa inquietud y temor por decirles a mis padres de frente lo que yo pienso? —cuestiono, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta— ¡Te amo Shiba Tatsuya!..."pero no sé si tú me ames tanto como yo a ti"…

Fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que era un corazón humano, al darse cuenta que él también tenía uno el cual podía sentir el dolor que le ocasionaba aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de la persona que desato las cadenas que lo mantenían encerrado, la única que lo hizo despertar de ese sueño profundo en el cual estaba tiempo atrás, la única que dio a conocer sus defectos y virtudes como jamás imagino escucharlos; sobretodo la única de la cual se había enamorado cuando lo imagina. Él era Tatsuya Shiba, no era una máquina de guerra como se lo hacían creer, él era un ser humano más que no volvería a caer en esas ataduras de "una vida superficial". Ella tenía razón, tenía que enfrentar las cosas y saber expresarse como era debido, ya no estaba dentro de militancia que les exigía ocultar toda su humanidad; sabía que tenía que empezar pronto para no perderse en el sendero equivocado y perder lo que más ha querido en su vida, y no dejar que nadie controle su vida, por cuanto este quiera hacerlo. Él no era un tonto para seguir en el mismo camino, no era un ignorante que tomaría las cosas a la ligera; más cuando su vida personal valía de ello.

—Estas completamente equivocada si piensas que con eso no diré lo que siento por ti—dijo el mirándole directamente a los ojos, aceptando cada uno de sus defectos; acorralándola contra la pared en un solo movimiento

—T-Tatsuya-kun…e-el-el niño está mi-miran-do, tu no se-

—La razón es porque ciertamente me he enamorado de ti—confeso abiertamente lo que sentía por ella y entonces la beso; correspondiéndole Mayumi sin rechistar, dejándose atrapar por esos fuertes brazos varoniles, que la apegaron contra su cuerpo y ella rodeara su cuello con el fin de profundizar aquel acto de amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Cuando termina la tempestad, el amor renacerá y nuestros labios se fundirán en uno solo**…**Los errores del pasado siempre quedaran en nuestros corazones pero eso solo lograra fortalecernos**…

— ¿Te sientes bien Mayumi? —pregunto Tatsuya, cuando pararon frente a la puerta; alcanzando a percibir los ronquidos que se escuchaban detrás de la puerta

—N-no—mintió ella algo incomoda por la remota idea de contar la relación que tenían

—Puedes estar tranquila, ellos están durmiendo—calmo, abriendo con sigilo la puerta, mostrando el extraño panorama que había delante de ellos, llevándose una gran sorpresa que lo dejo sin habla

— ¡Oh! por…Dios—exclamo Mayumi cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al instante, quedándose estatica en su lugar en un estado de shock que hasta el mismo Shiba le costó sacarla de ahí y tranquilizarla.

Definitivamente Erick tendría muchas cosas que explicar…Todo paso tan rápido que ni kamisama se había perdido como el pobre pelirrojo termino por explicarles a los afectados (Tatsuya y Mayumi) lo que paso, en cuanto a los demás digamos que aclararon partes de las dudas que tenían respecto a ellos y en cuanto a los padres de Erick se encontraban más callados de lo normal, tratando de asimilar todo lo que su hijo les había contado; con un sonrojo que hasta se confundiría con el cabello de la Chiba. Finalmente después de todo ese ajetreo Tatsuya se disculpó con Miyuki y con el fin de que en el siguiente baile si bailarían y se cuidara más, recompensaría lo de esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente, no todo fue de color rosa, la monótona vida que llevaban los Shiba fue cambiada y no tanto por los niños sino por algo mucho peor por causa de cierto pelirrojo que metió las cuatro en unos aparatos que no debió alterar días atrás….Ahora Tatsuya y Mayumi tendrían que enfrentar sus días dentro del cuerpo del otro cuando sus despertadores sonaran.

.

.

**(**bueno amigos este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, se que en anterior no salio nuestra pareja protagonista pero ahora que se van aclarando mas las cosas en la historia veran los nuevos problemas en los que se meteran y no solo ellos sino los demas que se veran en aprietos, como ya saben he estado muy ocupada por cosas de la escuela y asuntos familiares u.u y por ende tardaran mas los capitulos en salir...gracias por leer esta historia desde sus comienzos y hasta ahora; espero que les sea de su agrado y como ya saben pueden comentar, preguntar, sugerir o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir seran bien recibidas y previamente en los comentarios finales del siguiente capitulo seran respondidas...o sino personalmente por inbox como gusten hacerlo...nuevamente les agradezco su atención, nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo amigos y amados lectores n.n)


	9. Cap 9: Vidas diferentes

**Capítulo 9: corazones conectados parte 1**

**Extra: Visita inesperada parte 3**

**Subtítulo: Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 3**

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (4)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 3

Masaki x Miyuki: 3

MikihikoxMizuki: 0 (Pareja agregada)

_Previos_…

A la mañana siguiente, no todo fue de color rosa, la monótona vida que llevaban los Shiba fue cambiada y no tanto por los niños sino por algo mucho peor por causa de cierto pelirrojo que metió las cuatro en unos aparatos que no debió alterar días atrás….Ahora Tatsuya y Mayumi tendrían que enfrentar sus días dentro del cuerpo del otro cuando sus despertadores sonaran…

**La vida está llena de sorpresas que nunca dejaran de aparecer en el transcurso de nuestro camino**…

_Residencia Shiba 7:20 am, habitación de Tatsuya_…

Era una hermosa mañana, el canto de las aves, la suave brisa con la que uno siempre es recibido al momento de abrir la ventana o al salir fuera de la casa; podrias describirlo de mil maneras, inclusive convertirlo en un sermón, más sino eres capaz de sentirlo no habrá valido la pena. Era la forma en que Mayumi solía expresarse ante las maravillas que el mundo le ofrecía cada nuevo amanecer.

Tic, tic, tic…

El sonido del despertador no se hizo esperar, siendo rápidamente silenciado por una mano masculina que volvió a su lugar de procedencia con el fin de acompañar a la otra y frotar los ojos de su portador; que con pereza se reincorporo de la cama, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle pasó por alto; el cuerpo en el que estaba no era el suyo. Saegusa Mayumi eran el nombre de la víctima, mas no era la única metida en esto, sino que también cierto Shiba tendría que lidiar con el mismo problema cuanto despertara…

Como era de costumbre elaboro su rutina, pero a la mitad del proceso donde tenía que verse al espejo y ver su cuerpo semidesnudo frente al espejo; quedo desconcertada ante la sorpresa que se llevó, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—E-Esto…n-no…es posible—pronuncio incrédula Mayumi, pasando sus manos por el espejo creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o era uno de esos sueños que creías vivir en carne propia; hasta que se encontró con el brazalete— ¡Oh por—enmudeció al instante, al recordar donde se encontraba, sin embargo aun dentro de ese problema, la curiosidad la invadió siendo tentada de la peor manera; que por muy grande fuera su fuerza de voluntad, la curiosidad predomino—"_Solo un poco y….con eso…¿pero en que estoy…"¡oh por Dios!_" —cubrió su rostro enrojecido, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos de manera inconsciente hasta caer al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo en ello; ahora entendía por qué sus compañeras del consejo estudiantil terminaban totalmente sonrojadas por los relatos que Kanon muy gentilmente les relataba cuando se trataba de su novio, inclusive les daba detalles algo subidos de tono que cuando ella estaba presente omitía la mayor parte por respeto a su persona. Todo por dejarse tentar por la maldita curiosidad de ver cosas que no debió haber visto antes de tiempo

—"_Pensando_…?"

—Onii-sama, ¿te encuentra bien?

**A cada instante comprendo lo difícil que es la vida misma….pero si tan solo estuvieras conmigo las cosas no serían tan diferentes como lo son ahora…**

—S-Si—contesto Mayumi a duras penas, aquel golpe le había costado algunas lagrimitas, reprimiendo lo más que podía esas ganas de sobarse y quejarse por lo doloroso que fue la caída. Lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención de la Shiba menor y se preocupara por el verdadero paradero de Tatsuya; que por mera intuición sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, cosa que la hizo estremecerse un poco ya que él no tendría un bello despertar; en especial por como era su familia en sí. Pero nada podía negar que también estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por el tremendo susto que se llevó cuanto escucho la voz de Miyuki, recordando las veces que sus pequeñas hermanas la tomaron por sorpresa en más de una ocasión, todo por no colocar seguro a su puerta antes de irse a dormir—Solo se me han caído unas cuantas cosas de la mesa—mintió descaradamente, moviendo unas cuantos artefactos por ahí, al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos conjuntos de ropa que para su gusto pensaba que le sentaban bien al Shiba mayor— ¿Necesitabas algo, Miyuki?

—Sí, no, no…etto…s-solo me preocupe por el estruendo que los niños y yo escuchamos salir de tu habitación Onii-sama—negó prontamente Miyuki, casi tirando el mandil que tenía en las manos.

—"_Me había olvidado de ellos_" —lloro internamente la Saegusa, su pequeño olvido le costaría más trabajo por hacerles creer que ella era "Tatsuya", en otras palabras su padre, pero no negaba el hecho que la curiosidad por saber quién era su madre seguía invadiendo su mente. Peor aún cargaba con experiencias no muy gratas que implicaban tratar con otro problema de más, el hecho de nacer dentro de uno de los 10 clanes más prestigiosos existentes, ser presidenta estudiantil, mantener una reputación ante la sociedad, enamorarse de la persona que era un imán de problemas y conservar algo de la poca privacidad que tenía en su vida personal, no era cosa fácil; menos ahora que estaba dentro del cuerpo del mismo Tatsuya, la única persona en todo el mundo que en menos de una semana atraía un nuevo enemigo que amenazaba con hacerle la vida miserable. Pero ahí no termina nuestra historia, era todo lo contrario, apenas estaba comenzando este camino sin fin de tempestades donde solo podría haber pocos vencedores; de los cuales Tatsuya Shiba estaba incluido junto al conjunto de personas que habían sido arrastrados a este aparente bucle que parecía no tener fin—¿Ellos están contigo?

—No, Yuki-kun y Mayami-chan están desayunando en el comedor—calmo Miyuki, extrañándose un poco por la repentina pregunta de "su" Onii-sama, aunque debía suponerlo ya que ellos eran sus hijos de su propia sangre y era algo que no podía cambiar por más que le costara admitir que el algún día tenía que formar su propia familia y separarse de ella de manera definitiva; ya que la mayor parte de su atención debería ser para sus hijos y su futura esposa, en una casa independiente a la que ahora habitaban—"_Onii-sama….¿seré tan egoísta que no quiero dejarte ir?, desearía vivir siempre a tu lado y que nadie se interpusiera en nuestro camino…¿pero realmente tu serias feliz a mi lado, lejos de las posibilidades que alguien más logre conquistar tu corazón?...¿podre estar tranquila con eso?"_ —una lágrima tras otra emergieron de sus ojos sin permiso alguno, creando un sinfín de caminos en el rostro de la doncella de hielo, sorprendiendo a la misma que prontamente procedió a deshacerse de ellos; despejando su mente de tales pensamientos—Y… ¿quería saber si Onii-sama desayunara con nosotros en este día tan especial?

**¿Amor o egoísmo, cual es la diferencia entre ellos dos?... cuando el dolor está más cerca que estos mismos sentimientos tan contradictorios…**

"Día especial", para la pobre Mayumi solo era una prueba más ante su capacidad de mantener su actuación y no caer ante el juicio de Miyuki, además de llevarse a su amada manzana de la discordia, la cual fue cortada del mismo árbol que la Shiba menor; no por nada tendría que jugárselas bien, aunque eso implicara quemar cada uno de sus caracteres femeninos—Po supuesto—corroboro, conservando la poca tranquilidad que cargaba consigo; claro mientras terminaba de abotonarse el chaleco negro que hacia conjunto con el pantalón negro de mezclilla y el par de zapatos color caoba de agujeta—"_Bien ahora solo faltaría subir las mangas de esta camisa_…"—sonrió ante su extraña manía de verse al espejo, dando unos dobleces a las mangas de la camisa azul celeste que había escogido entre todas las que tenía el guardarropa de Tatsuya, era como estar de compras pero con la única diferencia que no precisamente se estaba vistiendo a ella, sino al chico que le robaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía entrar al instituto.

—Qué alivio—suspiro más tranquila Miyuki, adentrándose a la habitación sin previo aviso, esto la hacía recordar parte de su vida rutinaria cada vez que las sirvientas de su casa invadían la privacidad de su espacio personal.

—"_Por más que procure cambiar las cosas, siempre hay un detalle que vuelve aparecer_" —suspiro Mayumi, dejando sus problemas personales a un lado, prefiriendo ocuparse de su arreglo en vez de seguir comparando la vida de Tatsuya con la de ella; procurando colocarse como última parte de la vestimenta la chaqueta negra de formal que bajo con cuidado de uno de los ganchos del guardarropa y observarse nuevamente en el espejo.—"_Perfecto_" —sonrió pequeñamente, no notando que cierta Shiba observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, menos del cumulo de emociones que género en ella, además de aquel sonrojo que iba en aumento conforme su pequeña mentecita le daba a imaginar cosas no muy sanas respecto a "su" Onii-sama—"_Pero creo que exagere un poco con la forma en que termine vistiéndolo_"

—Onii-sama… ¿Onii-sama, saldrá algún lugar más tarde? —pregunto con cierta ilusión, dándose ideas equivocadas por culpa de su alto nivel de imaginación; olvidándose que alguien más la había invitado en esta mañana a una salida al parque.

—No realmente—contesto Mayumi fuera de sí, no entendiendo con el doble sentido que era lanzada.

— ¿Ni a una cita?

—No es para tanto—murmuro Mayumi con una gran gota gorda resbalando detrás de su cabeza, mirando a través del espejo, todas las acciones que esta realizaba; esperen… ¿acaso esa cara no era la de una hermana sobreprotectora-posesiva? — ¿Por qué la pregunta Miyuki?, si hay algo que te moleste no dudes en contármelo—agrego, siendo directa en ello

—P-Por nada en si—contesto nerviosa ella, bajando prontamente su mirada, ante los penetrantes ojos de "Tatsuya" que aparentaban juzgarla, cuando en si su forma de ver y expresarse eran asi por naturaleza; naturaleza que a veces detestaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Miyuki…—volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en el día, dándose la media vuelta y dar unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella; palpando su cabeza con ternura, darle a entender que con ella no estaba jugando y si ocultaba cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera no tardaría en descubrirlo—Mientes…"_mira quien habla_" —se dijo así misma, retomando prontamente la conversación—En el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, se cuándo no eres sincera contigo misma y eso realmente me molesta—murmuro, acortando un poco la distancia que había entre ellas

—Onii-sama…—mascullo Miyuki, alzando la vista como si fuera niña pequeña a la cual regañaban—Si eso es lo que molesta a Onii-sama, no volver hacerlo—asintió, pegando ambas manos a su pecho, intentando calmarse a ella misma y no llorar delante de Mayumi; aunque eso implique doblegar su antiguo ser para cumplirlo, sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella le decía que el Onii-sama que había conocido en el pasado no era el mismo que estaba frente de su persona y que de ser posible tendría que averiguar pronto lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

**¿Qué representan mis sentimientos para ti?, ¿esto es parte de una actuación más que tu seguirás disfrutando hasta que baje el telón?, contéstate esa pregunta tú mismo si es que tienes el valor de enfrentarlo… **

—Si quieres cambiar es por tu propia voluntad, no por la mía Miyuki—resoplo, cansada de sus vanos intentos por hacerla entrar en razón—Te esperare en el comedor y si hay algún pendiente que posiblemente haya olvidado, házmelo saber—sin más que decir, salió de la habitación

— ¡Onii-sama, espera! —corrió Miyuki detrás, alcanzando a detenerla, sujetando la manga de la chaqueta

—…—ella solo le observo, ablandando su mirar al notar el esfuerzo que la Shiba menor colocaba en ello

—Hoy…hoy está programado el entrenamiento con Kokonoe-sensei en eso del medio día

— ¿Mediodía dices?...—indago, con un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar con claridad—"_No puedes estar hablando enserio… ¿Por qué esto no puede ser más que una cruel mentira_?"

_En esa misma mañana, en la residencia Saegusa…_

Una femenina se levantaba de la cama, estirando ambos brazos al cielo, emitiendo un pequeño bostezo adorable que no definía por completo; su cerebro apenas procesaba la nueva información de este nuevo día que no se preocupó por prestar atención a ese pequeño sonido que había salido de sus labios. Pero todo eso cambio cuando abrió los ojos y observo su alrededor, encontrándose no más ni menos que en la habitación de Mayumi

— ¿En qué momento?...mi voz…—sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de la comodidad de la cama y salió disparado al baño, sintiendo unos bultos rebotar, por la ley del movimiento y la gravedad que actuaban en estos; sonrojándolo de cierta manera que al llegar al espejo creía estar viendo a la mismísima Miyuki de lo sonrojado que estaba; sintiéndose un completo pervertido aun cuando no lo era, ¿o quizás solo un poco? —"_Esto tiene que ser un sueño, que mi subconsciente a generado por las constantes historias que Kokonoe-sensei nos contaba cuando niños…_"

—"Mayumi-sama, es hora de desayunar" —escucho desde afuera de la habitación de una de las sirvientas de la mansión, que como era de esperarse entro, dejo las ropas que la heredera del clan debía lucir en este nuevo día por órdenes de la señora de la casa y con ayuda de otras que entraron detrás de esta; no se preocuparon en preguntarle nada al respecto, tan solo se preocuparon por interrumpir su problemática vida, tomándola entre todas como si se tratara de una muñeca, bañarla y vestirla acorde al evento de ese día; dejando a un desconcertado Tatsuya vestido y sentado en el comedor principal, donde las hermanas de Mayumi y madre, lo habían estado esperando desde hace 20 minutos.

—_Qué clase de servicio es este_?" —cuestiono, mirando con incredulidad el cambio de ropa que llevaba puesto, ni en sus más descolocados sueños usaría un atuendo como ese, menos si se trataba de una vestimenta femenina y lo más deprimente de todo era que su cuerpo era el de la mismísima Mayumi, el cual vio todo su esplendor por más que trataba por no verlo cuando las encargadas del arreglo e higiene de la heredera no se levantaba a las horas reglamentarias de la casa y como no verlo si lo tenían frente a otro espejo que estas se tomaron la molestia en tenerlo de frente donde exactamente lo estaban bañando; aun cuando intentaba librarse de ellas o no mirar al espejo, otra se encargaba de obligarlo con el fin de que estuviera al pendiente de lo que hacían. En otras palabras en todo ese tiempo que se gestionaba la aspersión pudo contemplar cada parte de la anatomía con la cual estaba dotada Mayumi, maldecía en esos momentos el no tener la suficiente fuerza para lidiar con más de 8 sirvientas que parecían tener la fuerza de 4 hombres cada una. Ni con el mejor psicólogo del mundo olvidaría ese "pequeño" incidente matutino—"_Es por eso que en parte preferí sacar a Miyuki lejos de la mansión Yotsuba y tener un lugar lejos de esos incomodos servicios que ofrecían_" —suspiro, intentando ignorar el hecho que usar aquel vestido blanco pomposo de tirantes gruesos, cuello en v, con un cinturón con moño en el centro, sandalias de flores y una diadema del mismo color; clavaba justamente en su orgullo como hombre, que estaba a solo un paso de perderse en el abismo de la deshora a sus propias ideologías.

— ¿Te sientes mal cariño? —pregunto de repente la señora Saegusa, tomando por sorpresa a Tatsuya, el cual solo negó con la cabeza, disponiéndose a dar un bocado a su comida; "cariño" esa pequeña pero significante palabra logro acelerar su corazón, perdiéndose muy dentro de sus pensamientos buscando algún recuerdo de su madre inconscientemente, intentando recordar algún momento en el cual Miya Shiba hubiera actuado de manera similar.

—A mí no me engañas Saegusa Mayumi, algo te sucedió en el baile que no nos has querido contar a mí y a tu padre…hablando de tu padre, ¿sabes de casualidad donde se encuentra?

—…..—

—Mayumi-chan, Mayumi—movió "su" madre, volviéndolo a la realidad, a lo que sus hermanas que habían permanecido calladas rieron ante la reacción de la mayor, que termino por fulminarlas con la mirada; paralizando a las pequeñas risueñas que se habían abrazado entre sí, acusando a una sola voz que "Mayumi" les causaba temor—Mayumi—llamo la atención la señora Saegusa por tercera vez, clavando su mirada en Tatsuya; ignorando de sobremanera a las hermanas que se disponían a cobrar su pequeña venganza cuando dejaran de temblar.

—Ellas mismas lo han provocado—se defendió inútilmente, era la primera vez que no tenía arma para defenderse en casos como estos; ya que en su corta existencia no había presenciado este tipo de situaciones.

—Discúlpate con ellas

—No es mi obligación disculparme con las ilusiones provocadas por mi mente, en cualquier momento despertare y esto solo será parte del pasado como los demás—contesto, estando firme a su teoría sin sustento, pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a su vida cotidiana en el mundo real.

—"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Kasumi-nee?"

—"Si te refieres a Mayumi Onee-chan y su extraño comportamiento entonces si" —contesto en un murmullo a penas oíble Izumi, chocando sus manos con los de su hermana gemela; idealizando cada paso del plan recién elaborado a escondidas de su madre y Tatsuya.

—….Se me ha ido el apetito—contesto finalmente Tatsuya levantándose de su asiento, caminando de regreso a la alcoba o eso intentar ya que ambas hermanas menores lo tomaron de cada brazo sin previo aviso; arrastrándola consigo a las aguas termales que estaba dentro de la gran mansión, dejando con las palabras en la boca a su propia madre que no entendía el comportamiento de sus hijas.

— ¿Y que pasara con…la comida?...

_Aguas termales, planta baja de la mansión Saegusa, 7:50 de la mañana_…

Las 3 Saegusas estaban preparándose para disfrutar de las aguas termales, más bien dos de estas ya que Tatsuya seguía petrificado en una de las esquinas del lugar; temiendo primera vez por su integridad, suficiente había tenido con las sirvientas y ahora las hermanas de Mayumi se encargaban de dar comienzo a la otra parte de su tormento, él no era un pervertido ni menos un lujurioso depravado que abusaría de ellas cuando llegara la oportunidad; en ese caso preferiría morir con sus mismas pistolas que provocar un malentendido y perjudicara la "vida" de Mayumi, ya que consideraba aun que esto se trataba de un horroroso sueño. Mas nada evitaba que ese sonrojo travieso jugara con sus mejillas de porcelana, apareciendo cuando se le daba la maldita gana. Aun no entendía como fueron esas dos capaces de desvestirlo y dejarlo solamente con la toalla cubriéndolo, solo kamisama y algún otro ser fantasmal fuera de su plano fueron los únicos en presenciarlo, pero le dio el suficiente tiempo de entender que esto ya no se trataba de un sueño, menos al notar que el dichoso brazalete lo acompañaba desde hace un tiempo; sin embargo no fue el tiempo necesario para ayudarle a prevenir el peligro que estaría por vivir.

—"1…2…"

—"¡3!"

Exclamaron las gemelas al unísono, consiguiendo atraparlo antes que reaccionara, siendo practicamente arrastrado a las termas, sin pero alguno que validara su libertad; para cualquier hombre con raíces de perversión esto hubiera sido lo mejor que le habría pasado más para el desafortunado Tatsuya era otra versión que viviría sin ni siquiera desearlo.

**Darte cuenta de la realidad es lo mismo que despertar de aquella vana ilusión por vivir en el pasado…**

_—"__¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?"_ —preguntaba a la nada, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor y un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, acompañado de un sonrojo que le era imposible controlar, menos cuando las hermanas de su prospecto a "novia" estaban pegadas a él; en un cariñoso abrazo que no parecía terminar pronto. Manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos cerrados por su propio bienestar, suficiente tenía con lo anterior como para perjudicar la poca inocencia que aún conservaba o eso se creía.

—Nee-chan ha estado muy distraída últimamente—comento Izumi, haciendo más presion en Tatsuya que hacia lo posible por resistirse en utilizar una técnica de combate sobre las gemelas— ¿Por qué será?

— ¿Si por qué será? —continuo Kasumi avivando el ambiente, imitando a Izumi, mas esta iba más allá de un simple abrazo; ocupándose de picar con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de la Saegusa mayor.

— ¿No será por ese chico por el que tanto suspiras? —pregunto Izumi, cambiando su táctica a una guerra de cosquillas, pasando sus manos en los lugares donde desataría la famosa risa de su querida hermana.

—"Por el chico que…"—rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos, reprimiendo el mayor tiempo posible esas incontrolables ganas de estallar a carcajadas y ceder ante ellas para hacer cesar esa molesta guerra de cosquillas que había comenzado.

—Si respondes a nuestra pregunta serás libre Mayumi-nee—aconsejo Kasumi, moviendo uno de sus dedos en señal de negación, prosiguiendo realizar la otra parte del plan, dar masajes alrededor de su cuerpo, estimulando una extraña sensación que Tatsuya no pudo pasar por alto, sacando un pequeño gemido involuntario de sus labios que claramente las menores escucharon.

—"_Maldición, no puedo permitir que continúen con esto…en ese caso no me queda otra alternativa_" —pensó, asintiendo con la cabeza que contestaría a sus preguntas, quedando en libertad temporal, la cual aprovecho para noquearlas y cargar con ellas fuera del agua—Estuvo demasiado cerca…—jadeo, quedándose unos segundos sentada en el suelo con las gemelas aun lado de el—No pensé que llegarían a tales extremos….por lo pronto…procurare no generar situaciones similares a esta…

**¿Obra del destino?, o ¿el capricho de alguien más?...por más que uno se detuviera a pensarlo no solucionaría nada al menos que comenzara actuar…**

_11:50 am, Residencia Shiba…_

— ¿Están listos niños?

— ¡Si! —asintieron los gemelos Shiba, al unísono, no por nada eran hijos de quien eran

—"_Quiero morir_" —suspiro Mayumi, quien iba cargando todas las cosas que los pequeños hijos de Tatsuya querían llevar al entrenamiento; y ella sin poder oponerse todo por no quedar mal ante la imagen que tenia del mismo Shiba—"_Por lo menos no termine como Ichijou-kun, esperando a Miyuki-chan como ingenuo en el parque que está cerca de la ciudad… aunque aún siento lastima por él y la falsa esperanza que Miyuki le dio de manera inconsciente_…"

—"_Cuanto vea a Erick, juro que lo golpeare tan fuerte que querrá regresar a al vientre de la tía Erika_" —juro a los cuatro vientos Yuki, mirando de reojo a "su" padre y luego al brazalete, deduciendo el problema en el que estaban envueltos sus padres y el porqué de su repentino cambio de auras mágicas.

—"_Ya se dio cuenta_" —sonrió Mayami, jugando a su papel de la niña despreocupada que hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de la tía y distraerla del verdadero problema que tenía frente a sus narices—"_Bien Yuki-kun, haz tu trabajo y yo el mío, no dejare que el tío Masaki no consiga estar junto a la tía Miyuki, y el adorable Makoto-kun no nazca_" —se convenció a ella misma a completar el trabajo que por asares del destino, no se estaba concretando como era debido.

_12:25 pm, fuera del templo de kokonoe…_

— ¿Están seguros que no necesitaran de mi ayuda niños? —pregunto algo insegura Miyuki que, por más excusa que montara para no ir a su "encuentro" con Masaki, Mayami se encargó de que no lograra su cometido; los gemelos negaron, desanimándola un poco, dirigiendo su mirada en "Tatsuya" como su última esperanza.

—Si aceptaste salir con el tienes que ir, no puedes quedar en mal cuando elegiste acceder a su petición Miyuki—dio la razón a Mayami, la cual dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; complacida con la respuesta de Mayumi, tenía por entendido que no cumplir a uno de sus deberes en cuestión de ambas partes familiares implicaba una falta de respeto mortal a su moral, que estaba por encima de las expectativas de la sociedad misma—Vez, nosotros estaremos bien—calmo

—Anda tía Miyuki, se le hará tarde— animo Mayami seguido de Yuki, los cuales practicamente la corrieron

—Está bien, pero si llega a pasar algún inconveniente no duden en llamarme—pidió Miyuki antes de partir.

— ¡Si! —asintieron todos, inclusive el entrometido sensei que apareció de la nada, a un costado de ellos

— ¿Quién lo imaginaria?, mi joven discípulo ya siendo un padre de familia….como pasan los años—fingió tristeza el monje que sobresalto a los 3 Shiba´s que centraron su vista donde provenía aquella voz tan melodramática— ¿Por qué no me llego noticia de esto, Y menos de la afortunada mujer que te tomo por esposo Tatsuya kun?

—P-Puedo explicarlo…

**El crecimiento de una flor, depende del trato que le das, más sino la riegas constantemente morirá cuanto menos lo esperes**…

_12:43 pm, parque Shinjuku Gyoen, lugar de encuentro_…

El parque Shinjuku Gyoen, es el asombroso jardín gigante dentro del área de tokyo donde habitaban una infinidad de población, lugar donde solo las parejas y algunas familias visitaban solo para pasar un agradable momento con las personas que más amas en toda la tierra; lugar que Ichijou Masaki se tomó el tiempo de escoger para la primera cita que tendría con la princesa del hielo: Shiba Miyuki. El reloj ya casi daba la 1 de la tarde y el joven Ichijou seguía esperándola, no le importaba el tiempo que tardara él sabía que ella era incapaz de faltar a un compromiso en el cual estaba incluida; con un par de rosas azules científicamente alteradas, envueltas en un fino plástico, en las manos; estuvo impaciente por su llegada, pensando en que decirle cuanto la tuviera frente a él y como le entregaría ese pequeño obsequio que quiso traerle desde su casa. No sabía ni cuándo ni dónde pero desde que la conoció algo dentro de el cambio, no era que le desagradara sino que le costaba aceptar que ya no era el mismo de antes y eso había traído cambios positivos a su vida. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba se iba haciendo la idea que tal vez fue un iluso en creer que tendría alguna oportunidad con ella. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y los ánimos decaídos, permaneció en su lugar, deseando que existiera esa posibilidad estar con la chica de sus sueños.

—Buenas tardes Ichijou-san, siento la demora—escucho finalmente la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar

—Buenas tardes Shiba-san—saludo el castaño levantando la mirada con una sonrisa decorando su rostro, definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de su vida

* * *

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado, como verán he estado ausente por la falta de tiempo, escuela, falta de inspiración entre otras cosas pero hoy finalmente he terminado el capitulo 9 de este Fanfic :D, gracias por su atención, se despide por el momento yunaru uzumaki...**

**.**

**.contestación de reviews:**

**Onodera:** _en eso tienes toda la razon, en parte me recordó a la pequeña chibiusa de sailor moon, jejejejeje pero de la otra que me has mencionado no la he visto aun y buscare mas sobre esa serie para conocerla mejor, espero que mas adelante sigas con nosotros en este finc y gracias por dar el voto a tu pareja favorita, se que no escribi mucho de ellos en este capitulo pero te prometo que en el siguiente habra mas sobre el Masaki x miyuki , :D, saludos desde mexico n.n_

**code:** _gracias, la vdd no esperaba que este finc tuviera mas lectores y fans de la pareja de Tatsuya x Mayumi, y descuida si es posible cada sábado la publicare...gracias nuevamente :D._


	10. Cap 10: Acciones precipitadas

**Capítulo 9: corazones conectados parte 2**

**Extra: Visita inesperada parte 4**

**Subtítulo: Esto debe ser una equivocación parte 4**

**Pareja principal**: Tatsuya x Mayumi (5)

**Parejas secundarias según los votos**:

Masaki x Miyuki: 4

MikihikoxMizuki: 1

LeoxErika: 3

MikihikoxMizuki: 0 (Pareja agregada)

* * *

Se que prometí subirlo el sábado pasado pero a falta de tiempo no he podido estar atenta a los fincs mas que a los examenes QwQ, bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo amigos gracias por su atención...cualquier sugerencia, duda, o algo fuera de contexto que escribi en los capitulos no duden en decirlo, ya que esto me ayudaría a no cometer errores repetitivos y guiarme como es de ser en la historia n.n...

* * *

_Previos:_

_12:43 pm, parque Shinjuku Gyoen, lugar de encuentro_…

El parque Shinjuku Gyoen, es el asombroso jardín gigante dentro del área de tokyo donde habitaban una infinidad de población, lugar donde solo las parejas y algunas familias visitaban solo para pasar un agradable momento con las personas que más amas en toda la tierra; lugar que Ichijou Masaki se tomó el tiempo de escoger para la primera cita que tendría con la princesa del hielo: Shiba Miyuki. El reloj ya casi daba la 1 de la tarde y el joven Ichijou seguía esperándola, no le importaba el tiempo que tardara él sabía que ella era incapaz de faltar a un compromiso en el cual estaba incluida; con un par de rosas azules científicamente alteradas, envueltas en un fino plástico, en las manos; estuvo impaciente por su llegada, pensando en que decirle cuanto la tuviera frente a él y como le entregaría ese pequeño obsequio que quiso traerle desde su casa. No sabía ni cuándo ni dónde pero desde que la conoció algo dentro de el cambio, no era que le desagradara sino que le costaba aceptar que ya no era el mismo de antes y eso había traído cambios positivos a su vida. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba se iba haciendo la idea que tal vez fue un iluso en creer que tendría alguna oportunidad con ella. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y los ánimos decaídos, permaneció en su lugar, deseando que existiera esa posibilidad estar con la chica de sus sueños.

—Buenas tardes Ichijou-san, siento la demora—escucho finalmente la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar

—Buenas tardes Shiba-san—saludo el castaño levantando la mirada con una sonrisa decorando su rostro, definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de su vida_1:00pm…_

_—"__17 minutos y ningún tema en particular, bien hecho Masaki, a este paso no volverás a tener una cita con Shiba-san nunca más_" —resoplo, mirándola de reojo; contemplando la perfección en persona, al menos para sus ojos; los cuales la veían con amor, un amor que le era imposible de ocultar por más intento que realizara, no engañaría a nadie; mucho menos a las personas que conocían las verdaderas intenciones por las que se acercaba a la princesa_—"¡Quedándote como idiota contemplándola no lograras nada!,…¿y si la invito al cine?, no, es muy temprano para ello, entonces un paseo por el parque, eso es lo más común que hay entre las parejas de hoy en día…¡sigue siendo muy vergonzoso_!"

—"_Ichijou-san ha estado callado, si por lo menos fuera más valiente como Onii-sama…no, no y no, Onii-sama no le agrada que siempre me termine comparando con él, pero… ¿realmente poder superarme a mí misma y no regresar al punto exacto donde siempre termino regresando?"_ —suspiro Miyuki, jugando con la punta de envoltura de las rosas; centrando sus gemas azules en el pacifico y tranquilizante lago, que estaba frente a ellos; además de las parejas que estaban obstruyendo parte de la imagen—"Es increíble como nuestras imperfecciones son complementadas con el tiempo…dejando en su lugar otras nuevas, hasta el final de nuestras míseras vidas humanas" —comento, manteniendo su vista en el mismo sitio—"Es como si nunca alcanzáramos la perfección…perfección que es catalogada por nosotros, los soñadores e inmaduros seres…"

—"Entonces… ¿Por qué no luchamos juntos para alcanzar parte de ello?" —suspiro Masaki, alzando la vista al cielo.

—I-Ichijou-s-san—titubeo está sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez, creyendo que el castaño no la había escuchado— ¿U-Us-usted de verdad cree que algún día logremos conseguirlo?,… ¡¿si es asi que estaría dispuesto a dar por obtenerlo?!

—"¿_Qué estaría dispuesto a dar?... todo, si tu estas a mi lado_" —pensó el Ichijou, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—Ichijou-san…—murmuro la Shiba menor, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, reforzando su agarre inconscientemente

—"¿Podemos permanecer asi un poco más?"

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si esto era lo correcto; si era una forma de avanzar a esa "perfección", que ilusamente veía en "su" Onii-sama; descartando cualquier error que este mismo podía tener. ¿El amor era verdaderamente peligroso?, ¿podía volverte ciego al grado de no ver los defectos de tus seres queridos?, ¿Cuándo se esto se convirtió más allá de una relación entre hermanos?, ¿Masaki sería la clave para descifrarlo? .Amor era una palabra de 4 silabas que no lograba entender a gran plenitud, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ; ella buscaría el modo para encontrar su significado y si era necesario incluirlo en este viaje lo haría, no le importaba si en medio del camino uno de los dos se desviara de sus verdaderos objetivos—"Ichijou-san si gusta puede llamarme por mi nombre, pienso que por el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos no es obligatorio tratarnos con tanta formalidad…"

— ¡¿Eso es cierto Shiba-san?! —pregunto exaltado Masaki estando a centímetros de su rostro, sosteniendo su delicada y pequeña mano contra las suyas.

—S-Si—contesto ella, corriendo la mirada, de esos pozos verdes que buscaban insistentemente los suyos

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto curioso, persistiendo con la mirada, consiguiendo coincidir con los de ella después de 5 intentos fallidos

—S-Si—contesto Miyuki, con un sonrojo más notable usurpando sus mejillas, sin embargo cuando Masaki se dio cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban y la corta distancia que los dividía, todo su rostro se fundió de un rojo escarlata; cosa que hizo sonreír a "su" amada princesa, que inútilmente lo oculto con su única mano disponible.

**Para alcanzar tus metas primero debes aprender amarte a ti mismo…y si consigues llegar a estas te darás cuenta que con tus seres queridos a tu lado estarás completo; es ahí cuando estarás en comunión con tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu: "la perfección"**

* * *

_Mansión Saegusa, dormitorio de Mayumi, 1:00 pm…_

Después del incidente de las aguar termales, Tatsuya se encontraba investigando con los pocos recursos que encontró en la habitación de Mayumi; el funcionamiento en si del brazalete, no conforme con la información que obtuvo la noche anterior. Unas herramientas, computador, una libreta específica donde apuntar, una liga con el cual recoger esa larga melena oscura y sedosa, una lámpara de escritorio con un lente de aumento integrado (lupa); como extrañaba su laboratorio, sus instrumentos de trabajo con los cuales estaba acostumbrado a trabajar….sin embargo el tiempo era imprescindible y lamentarse le sería inútil en estos momentos tan críticos donde raramente tenía un periodo corto de tiempo donde podía estar libre de esos compromisos que desafortunadamente su presencia era obligatoria; pero cuando finalmente estaba por revisar uno de los corazones del brazalete con un pequeño desarmador improvisado, este lo electrocuto.

—Debe ser un error—pensó en voz alta, pero su rostro denotaba frustración y sus labios temblaban queriendo balbucear alguna palabra positiva que lo motivara al igual que Miyuki lo hacía cada vez que se tenía la oportunidad; pero nada salía de su boca más que el incauto silencio, su única compañía. Aun con la sensación electrizante recorrer su cuerpo, idealizo su próximo plan, no se quedaría con la curiosidad de ver más allá de lo que contenía el dichoso aparato y quizás encontrar el origen del cambio de cuerpos; lo único faltaba era ver cómo ir a su propia casa sin levantar sospechas de la familia Saegusa, o eso pensaba hasta que el telecomunicador se encendió, mostrando la imagen del alegre pelirrojo de ojos verdes, deseándole un "buenos días", sacando varias venas en su frente y su ceño se frunciera—Quiero una explicación—dijo sin rodeos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—"¿Ahora?"—pregunto el menor encogiéndose de hombros, ocultándose detrás de una libreta amarilla, implorando a sus dioses que lo perdonara por "su pequeña" travesura infantil—"B-Bue-Bueno…como vera…"

**Si todo en la vida fuera fácil, el sentido de nuestra existencia acabaría por caer en la ignorancia…**

* * *

_1:47pm, Templo de Kokonoe_…

—Con que eso paso…—asimilo el Kokonoe, con pose pensadora; sentando en el tronco de un árbol— ¿Y cómo te has sentido esto al respecto Tatsuya-san?, ser padre no es fácil y lo has comprobado a sangre propia.

—Yo…— iba a contestar, cuando el sonido del telecomunicador la interrumpió—"_Me ha salvado de una_" —suspiro aliviada, atendiendo la llamada detrás de los baños; dejando en el camino a un Kokonoe extrañado, un Yuki muerto de curiosidad y una maliciosa Mayami que tranquilamente paseaba por los alrededores del templo; buscando con que entretenerse.

**Cuando no mides tus capacidades, hasta tu enemigo tomaría ventaja de tu debilidad…**

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Mayumi algo preocupada al ver en la pantalla a Tatsuya con el cabello esponjado y con la cara algo tiznada, además un Chiba riéndose a carcajadas por la desgraciado "accidente" que vivió el Shiba mayor.

—"Claro" —contesto Erick, intentando contenerse

—"Has quedado advertido" —recordó Tatsuya molesto

—ya, ya tranquilos—calmo Mayumi, mostrando esa característica sonrisa que helo al pelirrojo y hasta el mismísimo Tatsuya que le causo escalofríos verse sonreír.

—"Entendido, ¿ha ocurrido un inconveniente en el templo?"

—"¿A qué te refieres con….oh ya, ya, me has pillado yo también quiero enterarme" —intervino Erick—"Cuéntenos tía"

— ¿Inconveniente? —indago curiosa—Ninguno—oculto

—"_Mientes_" —pensó Tatsuya—"Estaré dentro de media hora en el templo, evita a cualquier costo iniciar una pelea con el"

—Pero Tatsu-

Se cortó la transmisión y Erick se distrajo con unas galletas.

—Me, colgó…—mascullo, sentándose en la orilla del barandal, no dando crédito a sus palabras, ¿acaso desconfiaba de ella y de sus habilidades mágicas?, ¿creía que no estaba capacitada para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones?; ella también tenía orgullo y valores propios que se los haría mostrar, porque nada detenía a Saegusa Mayumi, por más amor que le tuviera, nadie absolutamente nadie la trataba de esa manera y no recibir su castigo; y eso pronto lo descubriría Tatsuya—¡¿Me colgó, puedes creerlo?!, me dejo con las palabras en la boca

**Enojos, rabietas, sentimientos negativos que componen un solo cuerpo…Esconden su verdadero ser para evitar el rechazo de la humanidad….**

— "¿Uh?" —musito el pelirrojo mientras comía de unas galletas, prestándole nuevamente atención, guardando rápidamente el paquete de galletas en el cajón.

— ¿Cómo que uh?, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que platique con Tatsuya?

—"Etto…"—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, apartando sus exóticos ojos verdes de los de ella—"Creo que mama me habla, nos vemos tía" —finalizo la conversación, tan pronto como pudo, no quería verla enojada, suficiente tenía con las carreras que su madre le daba.

—Pero….hombres—resoplo resignada—Jamás los entenderé…

— ¿Estás seguro de ello Tatsuya-kun? —hablo una voz arriba suyo, aculiquillado en la orilla del bien estructurado techo de los baños; habiendo apareciendo en el momento justo cuando ella suspiro.

_—"__¡¿Quiere causarme un infarto?_!" —chillo por dentro la Saegusa, reponiéndose del susto prontamente, aunque su corazón era otra historia; este brincaba de un lado para el otro aterrado. Armándose de valor para girarse y mirar con algo de molestia al portador de aquella voz—No debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas Kokonoe-sensei, ¿o es que le fascina enterarse de los asuntos de los demás? —interrogo

—Buena pregunta—bajo a su lado— ¿Pero cuál consideras que es mi verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí contigo, en este preciso instante? —devolvió la pregunta

—"No caeré en su juego" —dijo lo suficientemente oíble para él, enfocando su visión en el extenso camino—Conoce lo que pienso al respecto, por ello considero innecesario responder a su pregunta.

—Por más que quieras aparentar ser la misma persona no lo lograras—cambio rápidamente la conversación, sacando de sus casillas a la pobre Mayumi.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto algo ofendida, intentando mantener la cordura con ella.

—Lo que has oído, ahora volvamos al entrenamiento

—"_Pero ni siquiera hemos comenzado_" —ironizo Mayumi, haciendo un ademán de molestia.

* * *

_Parque_ _Shinjuku Gyoen Puesto de comida Matsuko, 2:22 pm…_

— ¡¿Trabajaste aquí un tiempo Ichi-…M-Masaki-san?!

—No es de sorprenderse—murmuro apenado, sirviendo okonomiyaki, un plato de mochi de 3 diferentes colores; adornados con hojas de lechuga y flores de cerezo, y té verde—Fue durante las vacaciones de verano…c-come se te enfriara—animo

—U-Uhh..."itadakimasu" —dio un bocado, sonrojándose por la agradable sensación y exquisitez que le daba a sus papilas gustativas, la comida que Masaki gentilmente preparo para ella—"¡Delicioso!"—musito fascinada, conmoviendo al Ichijou que mientras preparaba los pedidos, observaba cada una de las expresiones que "su" amada Shiba hacia; su comida la había maravillado y a la vez deprimido por que aún tenía mucho por aprender.

— ¿Sucedió algo Sh-Miyuki-san?

— ¡N-No!, ¡no! —negó prontamente ella

—"¡Udon para la mesa dos, Masaki" —se escuchó la voz de su compañero que despachaba a los clientes

— ¡Ya te dije que solo soy un cliente Teoko-san, y ya no trabajo aquí!

—"¡¿Entonces por qué estas cocinando?!"

— ¡Te recuerdo que era un favor!—suspiro

—"¡Oh ya, ya recuerdo era para tu novia presente!, ¡¿no es asi?!" —molesto el encargado, sonrojando a niveles extremos a la joven "pareja"

— ¡Teoko-san!

— ¡Aplaudan a la joven pareja!— animo el encargado, con las manos alzadas

— ¡Felicidades!— exclamo un cliente bromista, siendo el primero en aplaudir seguido de todos los demás

— "Masaki-san"— murmuro Miyuki avergonzada, dando tirones a la manga de su camisa

— "No te preocupes, ya veré el modo de escapar"— calmo

* * *

_De camino al templo, 2:25pm_…

—"_Debí haber sido más precavido"_—se lamentaba Tatsuya dentro del automóvil, perdiéndose en una infinidad de preguntas sin resolver y las absurdas "misiones" que debería cumplir al pie de la letra; claro si es que quería regresar a la normalidad y no permanecer luchando constantemente con un dúo de mocosas que solo querían molestarlo. Otro de los motivos era sobrevivir a las constantes tentaciones que "sufría" cada vez que una idea fuera de órbita se las ingeniaba para adentrarse entre todos los demás que se encontraban dentro de su cabeza, interponiéndose como si fuera la más importante y conveniente de todas; fuera de ello, su otro entrenamiento era mirar por la ventana a la gente pasar, ignorando el hecho que su vestimenta era: un hermoso vestido color crema largo a la rodilla con mangas, encaje ondeado del mismo color, cierre a un costado, con un escote no muy pronunciado, con un fino listón negro rodeando su esbelta cintura; formando un moño mediano en el centro, botas cafés de tacón y no olvidemos esas adorables orejitas de gato que gentilmente "sus" hermanas colocaron gentilmente sin que se percatara de ello.

—"Que adorable se ve" —decía melodramática Kasumi, mordiendo su pañuelo azul

—"Ni pensar que alcanzamos a escuchar su lugar de encuentro gracias a tu ingenioso insecto volador improvisado, que creaste en la guardería" —recordó con un deje de nostalgia, los memorables recuerdos dentro de la guardería; como una de las mejores épocas de su vida.

—"Dramática" —discrimino Kasumi

—"No me hables de dramáticas, dramática"

—"Kukuku…alguien ya no sabe que inventarse y le echa la culpa a su pobre e inocente hermana menor" —fingió tristeza

—"Ojala hubiera sido hija única" —suspiro irritada Izumi

—"Lo mismo pienso" —dio la razón la menor, cruzándose de brazos.

Para fortuna de Tatsuya estas estaban demasiado entretenidas discutiendo y haciendo riñas que dieron de lado su existencia en el momento justo cuando bajo del automóvil en el templo, le pago al chofer la suficiente cantidad para que las regresara a casa; y escapara exitosamente de estas que reaccionaron cuando estaban a medio camino de regreso a la mansión.

—Finalmente, un poco de tranquilidad—estiro cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que un calentamiento, disfrutando esos 5 minutos de quietud lo mejor posible; antes de partir a su destino.

**Todo lo que somos, es el resultado de lo que hemos pensado; esta fundado en nuestros pensamientos y está hecho de nuestros falsos ideales**…

* * *

_Dentro del Templo Kokonoe, 2:45pm_…

Mayumi recientemente salía de los vestidores con un nuevo cambio de ropa que semanas atrás dejo Tatsuya dentro de las instalaciones, evitando "estropear" o evitarle problemas a Miyuki de tomarse la molestia en restaurar su vestimenta que en su parecer no le importaba que estas terminaran destrozadas por el arduo entrenamiento que ejercía en el templo; y Kokonoe lo tenía presente pese a que era un pervertido y se entretenía observando el esbelto cuerpo de la Shiba menor moverse para atender al Onii-sama del siglo.

— ¿Estás listo Tatsuya-kun? —pregunto retador el monje, aunque su rostro denotaba serenidad.

—"_Quiero creerlo_" —pensó Mayumi, aparentando no estar preocupada por el encuentro que tendría con el mentor del Shiba mayor; asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a la pregunta.

— ¡Alto ahí! —intervino Tatsuya, agitado, logrando sostenerse del brazo de una sorprendida Mayumi; maldiciendo mentalmente a las desquiciadas botas con tacón que cada 2 minutos se atoraban en la tierra cada vez que intentaba correr a una velocidad razonable y limitada que estas le ofrecían; en mal momento se les ocurrió a los discípulos del Kokonoe humedecer el terreno

_—"__¡¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para convencerlo?!...lo único que se rodaran cabezas cuanto recupere mi cuerpo"_… ¿se encuentra bien, Saegusa-san? —pregunto Mayumi un tanto intranquila, en cuanto los gemelos estaban al margen de la extraña situación de sus padres; recordando con exactitud los relatos que su madre les contaba a la hora de dormir—"_No me queda un buen sabor de boca, preguntarme "a mí misma como me encuentro"…es incómodo y me causa escalofríos…sabiendo que se trata de Tatsuya-kun…_"

—U-Uh—balbuceo, alzando la mirada, avergonzado por las constantes miradas que todos los del templo le lanzaban—"_Humillante_…"—guardo su cabeza en el pecho de Mayumi—"_Fuera de mis expectativas…embarazoso e irracional…cada una de las tareas que debemos cumplir para regresar a nuestros cuerpos_"

— ¿Ella es la madre de tus hijos? —pregunto divertido el monje, sin perder cada detalle

—…—enmudeció Mayumi, ruborizada y se encamino con Tatsuya a los vestidores, marchándose en plena conversación.

— Chicos...bueno un poco de sake no estara nada mal—dio por su lado, esperando tranquilamente a la "reciente" pareja.

* * *

_Vestidores, 2:57pm…_

— ¿Y así pretendías detener el entrenamiento? —pregunto la Saegusa recargada en la puerta

—…no fueron acorde a mis planes llegar en esas condiciones—contesto Tatsuya fatigado, desde aquel incidente en la mansión Yotsuba, su vida cambio por completo; a estas alturas prefería acabar pronto con los problemas que entraban a su rutina y olvidarse una temporada que había otro mayor a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Sabes me molesto que cortaras la llamada en plena conversación, fue muy grosero de tu parte Ta-…Saegusa-san

—"Lo siento" —escucho a duras penas salir de los labios de Tatsuya, arrepentido—Últimamente las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos y eso me llena de frustración, actuando precipitadamente y sin detenerme a reflexionar cada una de mis acciones no es normal en mi—suspiro

—Y yo he sido demasiado dura conmigo misma…te he estado afectando sin darme cuenta…la peor novia de la historia—cerro los ojos

—"_Novia_…", ¿quieres formalizar nuestra relación? —pregunto atónito con algo de incredulidad adornando su voz

—Quiero que sea oficial, no me importa si muchos se oponen o si Miyuki-chan llega a odiarme por robarme a su hermano, quiero que ambos seamos felices sin importar las consecuencias de nuestros actos…soy una egoísta completa y estúpida egoísta.

—No lo eres…desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando en decirle a Miyuki y no darle ideas equivocadas de mi amor por ella, amor de hermanos, muy diferente al que siento por ti…me es difícil entender porque no puedo ser más claro con estas emociones-

—Sentimientos—corrigió risueña Mayumi—Tienes mucho que aprender, yo te ayudare a desconectarte de ese mundo vacio y carente de emociones, te mostrare las maravillas que el mundo nos da…

—Mayumi

— ¿Si?

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado

**Darte cuenta de los errores que has cometido y valorar a las personas que te ayudan a corregirlo, es parte de nuestra humanidad….**

_5 minutos después..._

— ¿Vergonzoso?, igual lo llegue a pensar cuanto te vi llegar vestido de esa manera…pero debo admitir que te ves realmente adorable—apretó una de sus mejillas

—"¡Itte! —gimió adolorido, reclamándole con la mirada, enterneciendo a la Saegusa que la mínima oportunidad que encontró, fuera de la vigilancia de los monjes y el Kokonoe; le robo como chiquilla traviesa un corto beso en los labios y escapo.

—No te quedes ahí, vamos—animo divertida, deteniéndose unos segundos a la mitad del camino; con un sonrojo entrometido asomándose por sus mejillas.

—E-Espera

**La verdad de las personas no está en las palabras sino en sus actos…**

* * *

_Mansión Chiba, 3:16 pm…_

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil? —se quejó Erika abochornada, cubriéndose con la bata

—De nada—mintió el castaño, protegiendo al pequeño pelirrojo que colgaba de su cuello y le mordía el hombro

—Mama tengo hambre, ¿Qué cocinaras hoy? —hablo el menor, desprendiéndose de su "presa"

—"¿_Que se creen_?" —pensó estupefacta la pelirroja, empuñando la mano; lista para atacarlos— ¡No actúen como si nada par de pervertidos! —grito enfadada, golpeándolos sin piedad.

—Esto ya lo veía venir—rieron padre e hijo con grandes chichones en la cabeza

—Idiotas—cerro la puerta del baño enfrente de sus narices

—"Neee~ viejo, sabes te salve de tenerme antes del tiempo" —comento como si nada Erick, sonrojando a su madre que estaba por meterse a la bañera.

— ¡Shhh…!—callo prontamente el ojiverde, llevándolo a otra parte de la casa— ¿Estás loco?, esa mujer nos matara—dijo alterado—Tuvimos suerte que solo fueran unos golpes "inofensivos"

—No lo hará—se encogió de hombros, sacando unos dulces de sus bolsillos—Ella te ama—soltó el sinvergüenza, mascando el caramelo de la barra de chocolate y tiraba el resto de los dulces a la basura.

—A veces me pregunto… ¿ustedes son sínicos o sinvergüenzas?, veo que se trae de familia…sueltas lo que te conviene cuando te da la regalada gana, inclusive te gusta jugarle bromas a tu propia madre….lo último me entretiene, pero al final salgo perjudicado…

—Eso mi querido viejo, tendras que descubrirlo por tu cuenta—contesto Erick, ya subiendo por las escaleras de su habitación provisional—Descuida con el tiempo lo descubrirás—rio, escapándose de los regaños de su padre.

—¡Erick!

* * *

Respuestas del autor:

**nanami Namikaze: **_fue algo que paso por mi mente cuando estaba en la clase de estadistica y entre el capitulo 11 y 12 comenzaran los verdaderos problemas para la pareja de este finc mas nuevos amores se iran reforzando a lo largo de la historia :D, gracias por leer este finc_

**SaegusaEimi: **_Gracias por escoger esta historia y sobretodo que te agradara n.n espero verte nuevamente por aqui :D, saludos desde mexico n.n , Dtb amiga lectora._

* * *

avances:

—El tiempo parece eterno Tatsuya-kun, veo que aun no te has dado por vencido—sonrió con arrogancia la soberbia Yotsuba—¿Pero cuanto mas resistirás?

(...)

—Es hora de volver a casa

—¡Papá!—exclamaron al unisono los gemelos Shiba, corriendo a sus brazos

(...)

—Estamos saliendo

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya lo sabia—sonrió Leo orgulloso, palmeando los hombros de la pareja

—_"Idiota_"—pensó Erika con cara de pocos amigos, golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos

(...)

—Miyuki...

(...)

—**Admitelo, te has quedado solo y no hay nada que puedas hacer**

**—**Hasta ahora se te ocurre aparecer

—D**igamos que no quería arruinar tu vida por una temporada mas, ¿estas preparado Amo?**

**—**No permitiré que acerques a ellos y irrumpas en mi vida una vez mas...


End file.
